A Spell of Loneliness, Love, Lies, Longing & Life
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: Ok, they deleted it, but I put it back up. Two girls do a spell and bring Vegeta and Piccolo to there world, and they are not happy one bit. Now they're trying to get the guys to take them back with them and want to bring a friend along, but will they guy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own DBZ or get money for this story, so be nice and don't sew me. Please review. ;-)   
  
P.S. See if you can figure out who the people in the beginning are. ::laughs evilly::   
  
A Spell of Loneliness, Love, Lies, Longing and Life  
Chapter One:   
  
The woman sat their hold the small baby in her arms, and she rocked back in forth in her chair. Smiling down at the small girl, as she cooed and giggled in her arms, she sighed. Oh how she had always wanted a daughter. A daughter to love, to hold and play with, a daughter to talk to when you husband and son were off doing there own thing. Oh how she wanted a daughter.   
As she heard the door slam, she looked up to see the young teen-age boy walk in with a look of hate. She knew the reason he was so mad, she knew it because he would come in every day like that when he saw the couple together.  
  
'Love. What a hard thing to understand.' She thought to herself. 'If only he could understand.' Letting out another sigh she looked down at the baby. Perhaps it was time to see if she could make the boy understand. Help he understand that when two people fall in love, even if he hates the fact, that that is the way it is and you can't keep them from each other. It was time for him to understand, understand that the two fought hard to be with each other, fought hard get where they are today, and would never give it up no matter what he said.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him, prepared for a long and angry conversation that was about to happen. "Come here. Sit down with me for a while."   
  
Looking over at her he wade his choices for a moment before walking over to her and taking a set across from the table.   
  
"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked concern that she was angry with him.   
  
"Oh of course not, there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about some thing that seems to be wrong to you." She said rocking the baby, having her giggle with happiness. " Don't you want to hold her for a moment?" She said gesturing to the baby.   
  
The boy frowned and narrowed his eyes. "No, I'd rather not." Fast and simple, no room for discussion.  
  
Was his anger so deep it ran all the way to the child, a child not even able to do harm to another? She thought to her self. That was it. No more. The child did nothing and yet he refuses to hold his own sister. She narrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. Enough was enough.   
  
"You know you are being foolish about all of this."   
  
"No. No I'm not. This has to end." His voice dripping with hate and disapproval.   
  
"Don't you start." She warned, her voice still calm as before but daring him to test her. "Listen to me. That is all I ask of you." Her eyes begging but still calm and kind. "Just listen."   
  
Sighing he gave in. With a slight nod she continued. "Good. Let me tell you a story."   
  
"Umm.. a story. I hardly think it time for a story." He said a bit confused. "Look maybe we should just talk later." He said standing up.   
  
"No. You sit back down and let me tell you the story." She demanded, this time raising her voice just a bit to show her anger that was rising. "Come on.......... Sit." Seeing that he was not making any move to sit down she glared at him. "You sit right now and let me tell you the story or would you rather me raise my voice. I really don't feel like scaring the child. Now sit." She demanded, looking down at the cooing child.   
  
Knowing not to argue with her he took his set and showed her respect. "Ok, I guess you can tell me the story, but I really don't think it will change my mined."  
  
"Oh, trust me. It may not change you mind but maybe you'll come to understand a few things, and make you think."   
  
And so the story began.......  
  
From here on, when the women is telling the story she will not say 'I'. It will be as though I am telling the story. And any thing that has to do with sex, the boy is not told, I'm just making it good for you. Come on we all know you want to hear it and come on I'm sure the boy doesn't want to hear that shit.......... Well at lest not this one. You'll understand why at the end........ or close.  
  
Now it all started with these two girls. Just your average teenage girls. Now don't ask me why they chose to do it or what they thought might happen, but they felt so much pain in their life that they felt they had to. Torn by pain and sadness, hurt and lose, they did it. These girls practiced the arts of magick, the arts that many people feared and tried to destroy. They weren't afraid, not one bit. They hid their work away form the world, away from those who threatened to take the only thing they had left. Destiny and Alex. Not there real names of course, no, in fact I don't even know their real names. These names were chosen when they decided to work a spell, a spell they didn't know really truly would work. But they held hope and faith and that was the only thing they had left. Destiny a young woman with long black hair, that fell a little past her butt, and dark brown eyes that would tune into a beautiful golden brown when she was happy. Her skin, a milky peach. Alex was a bit younger then Destiny, but not that young. She had long brown hair that fell to her mid back, her bangs the same length but were parted in the front to show off her lovely brown eyes that almost matched Destiny's. Her skin the same milky peach.   
  
Cuzens they were...... family.   
  
Sitting across from one another on a full moon night, they smiled. They would bring some thing there that would help them........ hopefully. Or should I say some people. Destiny grabbed the candle and anointed it with oil that they both loved. Holding out the read candle before her Alex took a hold of it. Smiling they closed there eyes and charged it with all the love they had left. Feeling that the candle was ready they set it in a candleholder, lit it, and held hands both going in to a meditating state, willing what they wanted.   
  
"I call upon Venus! Goddess of love. Come forth and hear us!..............." She spoke speaking of her and Alex's wish.  
  
When the prayer was finished they both meditated having the room become silent. They let the candle burn for a few minutes and then blew it out at the same time. Destiny set it on her alter, and that night they had visions and strange feelings filled their bodies. Feeling they didn't know whether to be scared, or embrace them............ Soon they would find out.   
  
Destiny kept the candle on her alter and one month from that day she lit the candle letting it burn halfway and then lit the candle the next day letting it burn. That day she sat in her room listening to her family who were in the living room. They would not dare enter her room with out permission, perhaps a peek or open the door, but they never invaded her privacy. This she was glad about. For if something happened, how would she explain it? Hours passed and the day went on. The candle became smaller and smaller. The red wax melting and bring magick to the room. Love and peace fallowing. Allowing them the wish of a new life and knowing of their power. A power they possess deep within there souls.  
  
Perhaps it was foolish to others or just stupid. It didn't matter to them. What they believe was their piece of the soul that no one could touch and it always will be. Maybe that is what all the magick in the world comes from the will and love and soul put in to a wish. Maybe that is all of it, maybe there is more. Maybe its all the pain and tears and hurt the goes behind it, that pushed you to will and love and pushes you to use all of you soul in one single wish. Not just the wanting but why you want it so much. And know that once a spell is done all will change as it becomes. All will change just as the moon changes faces, and the sun changes the time of day, all will change. With or with out approval of others or the maker of the spell. All will always change.   
  
The candle became small and the flame danced on the wick, as if a child in the garden. Dancing with love and happiness for all to see. The wax dripping and bowing down to the mighty flame that danced toward the heavens. As the small candle became small a since of magick poured in to the room giving a slight edge to Destiny. She sat there still watching T.V. though, shrugging it off even though her chest became heavy and her head began to hurt from the strength of the magick enveloping the room. A slight red creped in and lit the room by the mighty flame. The sun slowly setting and saying its farewell and letting the moon kiss the earth with its bright silver light. Her heart beat slowly with a steady rhythm yet she fell a weight on her shoulders. What was going on? Was all the she could think.   
  
Making sure her door was closed she then looked at the flame. It was near the bottom and the candle would be no more soon. Thinking of Alex she looked at the phone should she call her or wait.   
  
'What is the worst that could happen...... right?' Was her last thought before a flash of light filled the room having her close her eyes.   
  
"W..What's going on!?" Was the male voice that came to her ears, her eyes going wide.   
  
Not knowing if she should turn or not she took a deep and a ' I hope they don't kill me' breath before turning around and coming face to face with two anime characters that looked very much alive, confused and if she was right really, really mad. The bad thing was she was the only other person in the room which told them she had something to do with it and turned there angry eyes to her.   
  
'Oh great. I'm going to die. Ummm lie yeah. They wont kill you if you didn't mean to do it........ I hope.' She looked at them and decided that she was lucky she could act better then any one and gave them a look of confusion. "Ummmm ............. ok. I have two anime characters and my room and should not even excess, yet they do some how." She spoke calmly... At first, ".......... Why are you in my room!" She yelled just slightly not wanting her family to hear, even though they would not be able to see them. That she made sure to add to the spell.   
  
They looked at each other and then looked at her puzzled. Showing to her they had no clue either.   
  
Destiny smiled inside, still showing confusion outside, and studied them. Two DBZ characters wear in her room. Piccolo and Vegeta. Was it real? Was it actually true she made to characters real in her world? You see in her world they did not excess, but only a show for people to watch. And anime, yet here they were in front of her. As she watched them she realized that she would have to make up something to tell them, something that these two would believe. Not a very easy task at all. These two out of all the other's seemed to suspect something about everything. 'Maybe we should have brought Chichi here instead........ Yeah now think about it stupid!' She mentally yelled at herself. ' Oh well, lets see if my acting is really as good as I think. If not I'm screwed.'  
  
She looked over at them and became afraid for a moment. What if she brought them here when they were really really evil at the time. 'AAhhhhhh just say some thing you idiots!' She dared not yell other then in her head, but they wouldn't say any thing and it was annoying the shit out of her.   
  
"What are we doing here and who the hell are you." He asked as he stood tall and folded his arms.   
  
Destiny started playing her part and kept her confused face on. "What?! Why the hell are you asking me? I don't know. Your the one in my room, what the hell are you doing here?!" She said sending death glares a piccolo, who had asked.   
  
"Look we don't know how we got here, but I know for a fact that we didn't do it. That means you had to have did it." He said glaring at her. "Damnit, we were in the middle of a fight and our friends.... Well my friends are in trouble. Now send us back."   
  
"Look you over grown house plant I didn't do it, but if you calm down for a minute I can find a way to send you back ok!" Her voice rising just a bit. She had to make sure that her parents couldn't here her. That's the last thing she needed to have them do, send her back to those people who thought she was crazy. Yeah maybe this time they would get lucky and lock her up.  
  
Back to the problem at hand, she didn't have any idea as to how to send them back, but now that they were here she was starting to regret doing the stupid spell. 'God! Who would have thought they were such jerks?!'   
  
"Hurry it up I don't have all day woman." Came the anger voice of Vegeta.   
  
"Look just shut up!" Great now she was going to start hating her favorite person on the damn show.   
  
With perfectly bad timing a knock came from the door, startling Destiny.  
  
"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." She cursed walking to the door, ignoring them both. "Yes? Who is it?"   
  
"Your mother, who else. Your dad wants to know if you're coming camping with us. We're leaving right now and you dad isn't going to wait for you. So are you coming?" Came the muffled reply from the other side.   
  
"Ummmm..... No mom I'm going to stay here. Ok?"   
  
"Alright. Call me on my phone if you need something ok?"   
  
"Ok. Bye!" She yelled watching as Piccolo and Vegeta start to go threw her things, the anger in her eyes growing with every second. Finally she heard the car leave and yelled out. "Get the fuck away from my stuff!!!"   
  
Hearing the yell they stopped and looked at her, not really caring if she was mad.  
  
"Look just sit down and I'm going to make a call." She turned to the phone and was about to dial the number when Vegeta decided he wanted to say something.   
  
"We don't have time to hear you babble on the phone like a teenage girl! And how the hell do you expect to fix this?" He yelled.   
  
"Look. I know a little magick. I can fix this..... I think." She said dialing the phone and walking out of the room. "Don't move." She said ducking her head in and out real fast.   
  
The phone rang once.......twice....... three times........ and.......  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Alex."   
  
"D? What's up?"   
  
"Ummmm, can you come over here? It's really important. I mean it." She pleaded.   
  
"Um.... I think. Hold on." In the back you could here her talking to her mom. "............. Uh, yeah, my mom will drop me off in a few. Later."   
  
"Later." She replied before hanging up the phone and walking back to her room to see two angry faces looked at her. Sighing she shook her head. "I called a friend. She'll be over to help in a minute. Just chill for a while, ok."   
  
"Chill? What in the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Vegeta yelled at her.   
  
"It means sit you're fucking ass down. God!!!!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "I said I will try and find a way to get you back to your world, just chill!"   
  
Piccolo too a look around the room as the two argued about not yelling at each other. As he looked to his right there laid her bed, at the end of it, her desk and TV that set against the wall. Next to that he saw her computer, which they were standing in front of, the door not even three feet a way. Turning around to see behind him he saw a table with a bunch of candles, a few books, a knife, bowls, incense and other things he guess that was use for what she called magick. But what caught his eyes was the remanding of a red candle sitting on the long table that looked like it had just been burnt. Tilting his head just a bit he noticed that a strange energy still lingered in the air. Turning he noticed it was surrounding Destiny like a small invisible smoke stream.   
  
"What was the candle for?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her as she turned around. As he watch he saw a small spark of worry in her eyes before is vanish just as fast as it appeared.   
  
"Oh, I was working a spell........ I think that may be why you're here." She said hanging her head down so that she look sorry. 'Goddess let them believe that...... fuck why do you have to be so snoopy and suspicious.'  
  
"So you did do it." Vegeta said looking at her.   
  
"Not on purpose. It was an accident. I think I said something wrong and that's why you here. I can't really say exactly what I did wrong. As you can see I have a bunch of your pictures in this room. It could have been anything to trigger it." She said gesturing to the walls that were covered in DBZ posters.   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta turned and looked at the walls for the first time noticing the walls did in fact hold pictures of them.   
  
"How..... how this possible?" Showing disbelief in his voice.  
  
Destiny looked at them and thought for a moment, studding them. 'Well Piccolo looks a little confused. As for Vegeta...... well I don't think anyone really knows what he's thinking.' Smiling she continued to play her little game, knowing she would win either way for she held all the pieces. 'Lets see how you react to seeing your selves on TV boys.' She thought with an evil smirk.  
  
"Well here I'll show you. Your probably are very confused. Look." She said as she slipped a tape in to the VCR and watching the screen.   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta both watch in surprise as it played a part where Goku and Piccolo killed Raddize. Piccolo shaking his head in disbelief. 'That's not possible. It can't be.'  
  
" You see in our world you a TV show.....People watch you guys. No one really knows that you guys exist well except for me now."   
  
A sudden knock at the door of her room knocked Piccolo and Vegeta's attention away from her.   
  
"And now her once I tell her....... You guys stay here for a minute." She said walking out of her room and shutting the door. Leaving the two staring at the TV and watch the battle seen play out.   
  
Turning around she came face to face with Alex.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Ahhh!......(Breathing hard).... Don't do that!" She said hitting her on the arm.   
  
"Haha. Sorry. So what did you want?" Alex asked with confusion in her voice.   
  
Destiny slowly took a breath and exhaled. "Ok. You're staying her tonight ok."   
  
"Hold up I always like staying here, but I want a explanation. Something's up and I want to know what. Come on spill it."   
  
"Ok, ok. But promise you wont go all ballistic on me. Ok?" She said holding her hands up in defeat.   
  
"Ok I promise on Piccolo's soul." She said with a big grin, she had the biggest crush on him, probably in love with him.   
  
Destiny rolled her eyes. 'There goes Piccolo's soul.' "Ok. Here it is. Piccolo and Vegeta are in my room, they're being ass wholes and getting me made, I'm starting to regret bring them here, but right now I'm showing them a tape of the old DBZ making sure not to show them the future, they think the spell was an accident so don't fuck it up." She said with a glare.   
  
Alex looked at her for a second with a blank stare be fore falling to the ground in a fit of laughter. Destiny looked down at her with a frown watching her hold her stomach; wonder if she was going to pass out soon with the lack of air.   
  
"Ah... any way. Really what's going on?" She said pulling her self up to a standing position.   
  
  
Destiny sighed, fully know that Alex was going to have a heart attack as soon as she opened the door. "Ok..... look. Just promise you wont scream. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She said pushing passed her and walking in to the room.   
  
Destiny closed her eyes and braced her self.  
  
"Holy fucken fly!!!!!!!!!!" Came Alex's yell.   
  
Destiny turned and walked in her room to see Alex standing there with her mouth open, the guys just staring at her. "Ok just breath Alex.....They're really real, now calm down and breathe." She said rubbing her shoulders.   
  
"Holy shit, wow.......... A hi, I'm Alex." She said looking up at Piccolo, who still didn't look at all to happy. At this she lend over to Destiny and mumbled. "They're pretty ticked off huh?"  
  
"Na, I think they always look like this." Came the plain reply.   
  
Vegeta stepped in front of Alex and looked down at her before looking at Destiny. "Alright she's her now send us back. Now." Came his threat.   
  
"Look mister. I said she's coming over to help me find a why to send you back, now would you back the fuck off." She glared at him.   
  
"I was in the middle of a damn fight woman, and I-"   
  
" Does it look like I give a flying fuck!!!!" she yelled in his face. "I'll try and send you back at the exact time you left the fight, if that will make your royal ass happy!!!!" She yelled standing her ground.   
  
"Why I outa!!" He threatened raising his hand.  
  
"Vegeta leave them alone! They're the only ones who can fix this." Piccolo said stopping him and taking a set on the floor by the closet. "They may annoy you but they're just kids."   
  
Alex's head shot to the side to glare at him. "Kids!! Just kids! Do I look like a fucking kid!?"   
  
Piccolo didn't move at all, only looked at her. "No but you sure do act like one, seems to me like you need to grow up."   
  
Alex crossed her arms and walked over to the bed to set down, mumbling. "You already grew up for the both of us you over grown idiot."  
  
Destiny sighed loudly and walked around Vegeta who was still in front of her glaring down at her. She walk over to her alter and sat on the floor, starting to go threw her book. "Lets see if we can find any thing in these." She said handing a few to Alex.   
  
Alex took them frowning slightly, this was not suppose happen this way. Why was Piccolo being so mean. Man he wasn't this mean in the movies... Well she would be to if someone pulled her in to a world she didn't want be in. 'Man this sucks. Now I get to go threw all these books when we both know we wont find a spell to send them back.   
  
Destiny looked up from the book she was reading. Vegeta leaning up against the wall by the door, Piccolo hasn't move from his spot and Alex seemed to be thinking, her face blank with thought. She lend over and pulled a blank piece of paper she had next to her book and began to write, before slipping it to Alex.   
  
Alex took the paper and opened it.   
  
*Hey you ok?* What was written. She smiled and grabbed a pen from the alter, and began to write back. The letter being passed back and forth as guys watched in suspicion.   
  
*Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that they're a lot meaner in person. Man I didn't think I could ever hat Piccolo, but he's being such a jerk.*   
  
*Yeah, I know. Vegeta is not exactly on my 'A' list right now. I'm thinking about kidding his ass....... Think all win.? :: laughs:: yeah right. I'll get my ass kicked. *  
  
Alex laughed as she read, and began to reply.   
  
*Yeah you're probably right. So how are you going to send them back? Oh and I hope your planning on sending us there too. Even if they are being jack assess. I don't want to be here any more. *   
  
*Don't worry I don't plan on sending them back alone. Tonight I'll create a spell, but I'll have to wait till they go to sleep............ I hope they sleep. *  
  
*Ok, cool. What about Jessie? Are we going to take her as planed? *  
  
*Yeah don't worry about it. I got it covered.*  
  
*Ok. I'll call her tomorrow. Ok *   
  
Destiny read and was about to write when Vegeta began to walk over to her.   
  
"What are you to talking about!? I demand to know."   
  
Destiny quickly crumbled up the small piece of paper and put it in her mouth, swallowing as fast as she could with out choking on it.   
  
Vegeta stood there not sure what to do, it wasn't like he could get it away from her now. "What was on that!?"  
  
"None of your business. So go back to your wall and hold it up like you were doing before." Destiny said calmly looking down at her book as though she was reading.   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and walked back to where he was, angry, as Alex tried not to smile.   
  
Five hours later Alex was asleep on Destiny's bed, Destiny was at the computer going threw file after file, making it look like she was looking for some, the whole time wanting to fall asleep. And Piccolo and Vegeta was in the same spot.   
  
Destiny's head slowly slipped off her hand as she rested her eyes. Her head shooting up before hitting the desk. She rubbed her eyes, tired of surfing the net not being able to look at any thing at all.   
  
She looked over at Alex and glared. 'I hope your all nice and happy and dream land. Man I need some sleep and I need to make that fucking spell to. Damnit all to hell!' She looked over at Vegeta and Piccolo. They were in the same spot but with there eyes closed. 'hmmm.... I wonder if they're asleep. God how can they stay in one place for so long, there like robots...' She thought before looking up at the clock. ' 1:00 a.m.!!! No fucking wonder! I need some sleep.' She sighed.   
  
She walked over to Vegeta and patted his shoulder not expecting what happed next. The very second she touched him she was up against the wall with his hand around her throat. She looked up at him and he looked very pissed.   
  
"Don't you ever touch me. Is that understood?" he said looked down at her. His face only a few inches away.   
  
"I..I just was going to tell you were you could sleep." She tried not to show any fear..... Truth be, told she was fucking scared to death.   
  
He slowly let go and took a step back before looking over at Piccolo who was now awake and standing up. It seems he woke up when her heard Destiny walk over to Vegeta and was prepared to stop him if he tried to hurt her.   
  
They both looked at each other as if discussing something in silence, before Piccolo looked over at Destiny. "Why don't you show us where to sleep. I think could all use some."   
  
"Yeah, um this way." She said walking out of the room and across the hall. " You two are going to have to share a room, there are two beds so don't worry about sleeping in the same one." She said turning and leaving them to their room.   
  
As she walked back in her room she closed the door and went to shut off the comp, as the screen went black she heard Alex turn over and look at her.   
  
"Hey sorry I feel asleep. Where are they?"   
  
Destiny frowned. "I put them in the other room. Well after Vegeta had me by the throat against the wall."   
  
"What! You got to be joking. You ok??" Alex said a bit afraid she was hurt.   
  
Destiny smiled. "Hey I'm tough girl. I'm fine, but he sacred the hell out of me." She said laughing, Alex doing the same.   
  
"Come on." Destiny said, leading Alex to the floor to sit down and talk. Now that the guys were gone, the two could finally get down to business. The spell.   
  
"So how are we going to do it?.... You know the spell. And Jessie. Do you want me to call her?" Alex already going for the phone, as she asked.   
  
"Alex!"  
  
Alex turned around and looked at her confused. "What?"  
  
"It's after one. Come on, let me show you how I wanted to do the spell." She said crawling over to computer and grabbing some white sheets of paper so she can sketch out what she was going to do.   
  
She then crawled back in front of Alex and proceeded to show her what the plane was, what they needed, and what every one what going to have to do. About two hours later, they fixed every thing they thought needed to be fixed or changed. Putting the spell together and seeing if they had it the way they wanted. After that, they went threw all of Destiny's tools and working supplies to see if they had every thing. Destiny then printed it out on the computer, just to make sure it looked like they found it on the web, so that the guys didn't start to use their brains and figure out what really was going on.  
  
"Finally all done." Destiny said o herself.  
  
Alex smiled and fell to her knees. "Thank god, I don't think I can read a nothing thing. Look! Look..... Oh my god I can't look. I've read so much I've gone blind! Noooo!!!!" She said rolling around on the floor laughing. Destiny throwing pillows at her watching her block them.   
  
"Your such an ass."   
  
"I know." Alex reply happily.   
  
By 5:00 they were in Destiny's bed out cold. The thinking and going threw every one of Destiny's working supplies and books left them tired and dizzy. Their eye's burning form reading and staying up joking around was a bit too much.   
  
The next morning:  
  
"Hey. Wake up." Piccolo was standing bye the bed looking over Alex, whose head was hanging off the side of the bed. Her feet stretched out, her hands hanging off the bed, in the same manner of her head. Destiny laying next to her, using Alex's stomach as a pillow and her feet curled up to her stomach as she slept on her side.   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta had just came in to find them like that, and not doing a very good job of waking them up.   
  
Piccolo sighed. "Hey. Wake up....... Now!!!" Came the roaring yell, have the two only move a bit. "Aren't you two listening, get up! It's already 7:00 in the morning!"  
  
Alex turned over on to her stomach, having Destiny head fall to the bed. Alex groaned and pulled a sheet over her head, not bothering to cover her body. "Oh, you goda be shitten me."  
  
"Get your ass out of bed!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"I'm tirrrrred." Came Destiny's muffled plea from under the pillow she put over her head.   
  
"Your lazy is what you are. Get up." Piccolo ordered.   
  
"Go to hell. We're going to sleep." Was her muffled reply.   
  
"Yeah." Alex said raising her hand and then putting it back down. "You go to hell and we go to sleep. Cuz Alex is sleepy and no want to talk to you. Go awazs." She spoke in a child's voice.   
  
"Hurry up or I'll flip this damn bed over!" Vegeta yelled down to them.   
  
Destiny pulled her self up and crawled across the bed to kneel on it in front of Vegeta. Face to face.   
  
"AAAAAALLLLLLRRRRRRRIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHTTTTTT!!!!" She screamed, not yelled, but screamed her lungs out, and with great pride watched as Vegeta covered his ears.   
  
Vegeta let his hands drop form his ears, his hands forming fists, before leaning in closer to her face. "Woman! Don't you ever scream in my face!" he yelled.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt the poor saiyan prince." She said like a mom cooing to a child. "Well to fucking bad!"  
  
"If it wasn't for that spell, I would have killed you by now!" Vegeta yelled back.   
  
"Oh yeah, you probably would! Seeing that you don't now any other way to handle something, other then killing it!!! What's wrong? Your brain not smart enough to finish a verbal fight!?"   
  
"GGGGRRRRR-"  
  
"The both of you, Shut the fuck up!" Alex yelled sitting up in bed and holding her head. "Damn. Happy Piccolo? Every one's up. God, no sleep last night and now no sleep today." She mumbled getting out of bed.   
  
Piccolo watched as she got out of bed and then turned to Vegeta and Destiny who were still glaring at each other at the bed. "Did you find any thing? I'd like to get back and help fight Freiza."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Destiny said getting off the bed and walking around Vegeta. "I got the damn spell but I need to call some one."   
  
"What! Again!" Vegeta yelled. "Don't you ever stop talking!?"   
  
"I tell you what! I'll stop talk as soon as you stop being such a fucking, insignificant, stupid, stuck up, yelling, I'm the prince, conceded ass, of a bastard!" She yelled, and then smiled as it left Vegeta standing there with a face of anger, since he didn't have a comeback.   
  
"That's enough." Piccolo interrupted. "Destiny call who you need so we can do this spell and get back."   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey Alex, call Jessie and tell her to come over."   
  
Alex nodded, grabbed the phone and went out side the room to make the call. Not wanting Jessie to hear the voice of the others. After getting Jessie to come over no questions asked she came back into the room and told Destiny she was on her way. Having the four now wait in silence........... Hearing a muffled cuss under one their breaths every once in a while.   
  
About thirty minutes later Jessie came knocking on the front door, having Alex and Destiny run out of the room and to the font door to answer it.   
  
"Hey!" Came the excide voice of Jessie, as Alex opened the door. Jessie had shoulder length hair that was a dark brown, almost black but still looked brown. Her eyes the same color.   
  
Alex smiled and invited her in as Destiny got a coke out of the fridge and then walked back to them.   
  
"So should I tell her or you?" Alex asked.   
  
Destiny shrugged and smiled. "Maybe we should just show her.   
  
"Show me what?" Jessie asked confused.   
  
"Just fallow us and don't scream." Destiny said leading her to the room.  
  
Jessie stopped half way to the room in fear. "Wait, why would I scream? Is there something scary in there, cuz if there is I'm not going in there. What is it? A snack? A spider. Oh you did something bad didn't you?" Jessie began to babble, having Alex and Destiny smile at how cut she looked.   
  
"Don't worry. In fact it's pretty cool at first....... Then you hit the annoying part." Destiny explained, remember how full of them selves they are.   
  
"Umm... ok but there better not be something gross in there."   
  
"Come on." Alex said dragging her to the room.   
  
Destiny walked in and turned around to see what Jessie's face was going to look like. The second Alex push Jessie in the room, Jessie got a full look at what was in the room, or should we say whom. When she did she let out a scream and turned around trying tog out of the door.   
  
"Let me out! Look at them there going to fucking kill us. Let me out!!!!" She yelled as she tried to get of Alex and Destiny's hands. They were both holding her back as she tried with all her might to get out of the room and find safety.   
  
"Jessie calm down, they're not going to kill us!" Alex yelled, trying to get over her screaming.   
  
"Yeah..... so..... just calm......down." Destiny said grabbing her and pulling her back, then locking the door. "There no one leaves the room till Jessie calms down." She announced with a smile.   
  
Jessie widened her eyes and hid behind Alex, trying to get as much distance between her and the very talk, mean looking namick, and the dangerous, angry looking prince.   
  
Alex swayed a bit, from behind held on by Jessie, but she soon regained her balanced and sighed. "They're not going to kill you. Ok."   
  
"Ok, what ever you say but I'll stay back here just in case." Came Jessie's reply.   
  
"Ok, then. Lets go out side since you know about them and talk." Destiny suggested.   
  
"Yeah I like that idea. Lets go out side." Jessie said walking to the door and waiting for her to open it.   
  
"Why in the hell you keep leaving the damn room? Your hiding something, I know it." Vegeta said walking up to the three girls.  
  
"I can't be hiding any thing. I didn't even know about you. I'm the good one." Jessie said fast, hoping he'd leave her alone.   
  
"You may not be, but I know these two are." Vegeta said stopping in front of them.   
  
"We're not hiding any thing Vegeta, we just want to calm her down so back off." Alex said, a bit worried about Jessie.   
  
"Yeah right."   
  
"Yeah, I am right. Now back the fuck off Veggie, you're scaring her!" Alex yelled. Before grabbing Jessing arm and walking out of the door.   
  
As Destiny walked out she looked back at them. "We also need to see if Jessie will help us with the spell...... there will be some conditions every one will have to agree to. But I want to tell her so that she doesn't freak out on us. So leave us alone or I'll make sure you never go back. Got it."   
  
"Are you threatening me?" Vegeta said with a low deadly voice.   
  
"No.... I'm promising you. And I'll tell you one thing. I never make a promise I can't keep, and won't keep." She said before walking out of the room, leaving both him and Piccolo shocked that she had threatened them.   
  
A few minutes later the three girls came walking back in the room, Destiny hoping that every thing would go the way she hoped and the other two happy about what they all talked about.   
  
"Well are we going to do the spell or wait another damn day?" Piccolo asked.   
  
Destiny smiled. " Oh we're going to do it today but you may not like what we have to do in order to make it happen."   
  
Piccolo frowned not liking where this was going. "I didn't think so. So what is it we have to do?"   
  
"Well you see, you guys can't do the spell with out three people from this world. That's why I got Alex to call Jessie. So the spell is going to work but it will trans port us with you."   
  
"What! Hell no! You're not coming with us!" Vegeta began to yell.   
  
"Vegeta." Piccolo interrupted, having Vegeta look at him. "I don't think we have a choice. They're coming with us."   
  
"Fine! But after I kill Freiza I'll kill you and the three bats along with the earth." Vegeta threatened.   
  
"Yeah that's real original." Alex said quietly having Destiny smirk in agreement.   
  
"You better watch your tong brat." Vegeta warned, only to have Alex roll her eyes.  
  
"What else?" Piccolo asked ignoring Vegeta.   
  
"Well," Destiny began. "In order for this spell to work I have to use some blood from each of you."   
  
"Why is that?" He asked.   
  
"Well, if you will let me finish... Ok I take the blood from one of you and put it in to one of use, which will then turn us in to half of what you are. And then take the other one's blood and do the same. Leaving one of us a full human."   
  
"What! Why do we have to do that for the spell?! It doesn't make any since." Piccolo said starting to believe that they were up to some thing as well.   
  
Destiny narrowed her eyes in anger. "Look! I don't know why the spell calls for it. It just does. I didn't make the spell so stop asking me!" :: Actually I did make the spell.:: Destiny thought, smiling in her mind. " So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by the talking house plant. One of us has to be made in to a half saiyan and the other half namick, leaving one of us human. I already talked to Alex and Jessie and they said they could deal with it if they have too. Now do the two of you have a problem with it?"  
  
"Yes I do!" Vegeta yelled. "Neither of you are worth of being even a half saiyan! I wont stand for it!"  
  
"Fine." Destiny said sitting down and picking up a book to read.   
  
"......What....." Came Vegeta's shocked reply.  
  
"You don't want it to happen so it want happen. You guys will just have to stay here with us." Destiny said as if it wasn't a big deal.   
  
"I'm not staying here with your ass!" Vegeta yelled. "Fine! We'll do it your way. I'll just kill you after all this is over."   
  
"Threats, threats, threats. Man can't you just sit down and have a friendly conversation once in a while." Alex said walking up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder, with a friendly smile.   
  
Vegeta slowly turned his head, looked down at her hand on his shoulder and then looked at her with a deadly look.   
  
Alex laughed nervously before pulling her hand away. "..... guess not." She said walking back to Jessie.   
  
"Ok well I guess we can get started, then, since our great prince is ok with all of this." Destiny said getting every thing out.   
  
After getting every thing out, and waiting for the sun to set, she then got every one to fallow her outside so they could get started. Making sure every one knew what they had to say she put them all inside a circle she marked into the ground. The five elements marked in the ground around the circle. The order was clock wise: Piccolo, Alex, Vegeta, Destiny, and Jessie. She had to make sure when they formed their circle in side the marked circle, that marked circle was big enough so someone wouldn't step out of it accidentally and break it. This fact being that Destiny had to make a pretty big circle in the ground. The tools they needed lay in the center of it on a table.   
  
Destiny looked around at the others and smiled. "Oh yeah this looks nice.... I'm so good." She said to her self.   
  
"Get on with it woman." Vegeta pushed.   
  
"Oh chill out veggie. And shut up till it's your turn to talk, I don't want this spell fucked up." Destiny said getting a bit irritated.   
  
"Yeah, just shut up and let her cast the circle." Alex said crossing her arms.  
  
After Destiny cast the circle she began to speak, holding her hands up towards the heavens, having the others do that same.   
  
"I call to thee, great God and Goddess, Lord and Lady, Father and Mother! Come forth and hear us, and ad us in this magickal working on this beautiful night! We come here in our true form, I ask thee in return to show us that you are present! Show us!" She spoke in a respectful and strong voice.   
  
The silence was heavy and Destiny started to feel as though her spell was not going to work, making her heart sink with sadness. She was about to let down her hands when the marked circle in the ground began to glow and a beautiful sent of flowers came into the air. A sign that both the Lord and Lady were at their sides, waiting to see if the five mortals needed their ad.   
  
Piccolo a bit confused at how this was working. He knew of Guardians, they were like gods, but they were not immortal, they just aged much slower the others. He never heard of Gods who practically made the universe millions of years ago and are part of a religion. The power they sent off when they were just in your presences was amazing, he guess if they were there in true form that the power would probably be overwhelming and deadly.   
  
Alex kept her eyes close and parted her lips a bit as she felt the warm energy flow around her body. So worm and......... soft, she could practically see it glow in her minds eye. She was hoping it wouldn't end.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand was a bit angry that a regular human being could call on Gods with this much power and strength and get them to help her what ever her problem may be. This angered him, because to him a female earthling should not have that much control. It was recluse. To him women had to many emotions and to have mood swings while handling power like this was just plain out deadly, and, as said before, recluse.  
  
While Vegeta was trying to hold back on letting his anger out, Destiny had her eyes closed with a smile on her face. The feel of the energy surrounding her made her feel so safe...so full and whole...so happy that's what she loved out if all of it the feel of being happy. Some thing that always came with the embrace when she called upon them, and the sent that filled the air, the beautiful smell. The smell of hundreds of flowers, it was like she was in a field of them. She was a bit sad that it would be over soon.   
  
Jessie on the other hand was zooming with energy. The Lord and Lady seemed to like her child like light that radiated from her. Her innocence that came from her attracted them and they seem to be feeding her more energy as a gift to her for that innocence. Jessie's eyes were wide at the feel of this and was a bit curies as to where exactly it was coming from, having her turn her head to look around her with her hands still held up high. :: Where is that coming from. I know you close. I bet they're hiding.:: she thought.   
  
After feeling that every one was ok with the presents and feeling of the Lord and Lady Destiny began again, letting her hands fall to her side, the others doing the same. She slowly walked up to the table and picked up her dagger, then motioned for Jessie to come to the table and stand on the other side in front of her.   
  
Destiny slowly held the dagger up to Jessie the tip of the blade resting on her forehead. "You are of this earth and will remain of this earth...... Young and pure...Let your blood flow threw your mortal body and give you life. Human you shale remain. Bye my will, so bless it be!"   
  
Jessie took the dagger from Destiny, holding it in place at her forehead. "Of this earth and will remain of this earth... Young and pure... Let my blood flow threw my mortal body and me life. Human I shale remain. Bye my will, so bless it be!" She spoke softly before laying the dagger back on the table.   
  
As the two-walked back to there places, Piccolo and Alex went to sand at the table in the same manner. Every one deciding earlier that Alex should be the one to be half namick. (We all knowing why! ^-^)  
  
Piccolo picked up the dagger in is hand and looked at Alex. "Are you sure about this?" He asked once more.   
  
Alex smiled; happy that he wasn't being as mean as he was earlier when they said she would be the one to be half namick. "Yeah, now come on, I don't fancy having to stand out here all night." She said as if she was irritated, when in fact she was happy.   
  
Piccolo nodded and took the blade, cutting his palm with it. He let the blood flow from his hand in to the goblet that sat on the table, having the blood mix with an herb for balance as he spoke. "A namick by blood, strong and wise. My blood is given to thee with acceptance. Let it mix with your blood and form a balance. Let this blood flow threw your mortal body and give you life. Namick and Earthling you will become, and shale remain. By my will, so bless it be!" His voice strong, still confused as to why this had to be done.   
  
Alex smiled to her self and picked up the goblet that now held the blood of Piccolo, lifting it to her mouth and drinking it. She then set it down and spoke. "A namick by blood, strong and wise. Your blood is given to me with acceptance. Let it mix with mine and form a balance. Let this blood flow threw my mortal body and give me life. Namick and Earthling I will become, and shale remain. By my will, so bless it be!"   
  
Once the words left her mouth a light surrounded her and a feeling took her over as she felt the change began. Her skin became a beautiful light green, her hair color faded into a dark purple. Her bangs that where parted, turned into a dark blue. Her ears a bit pointier, and her new antennas formed on her forehead. The first female namick. And boy was she beautiful.   
  
The Lord and Lady making sure that this new creation that they let be made by the five and with the help of their power was made of beauty, all ways making sure that any creation they helped with was of the best it could be. And they were very pleased with the out come.   
  
Alex held out her hand amazed at how you looked and felt. The others watching on in amazement as Destiny smiled, happy she made one of her cozens wishes come true.   
"Holy shit, Destiny.... You have no idea what this feels like. Its like, like they entered me..... The God and Goddess. I could feel them change me..... It was....... It was....... Wow. Man I can't explain it." She explained as best she could, still shacking from the feeling and new instincts she had.   
  
Piccolo stared at her for a moment. Seeing the first female namick was kinda mind-boggling and he wasn't sure how he should react to it. Serious he thought. He should act serious. "I think we should finish this." She said walking back to he spot.   
  
Alex looked up with a smile, to Destiny, before skipping back to her spot.   
  
Destiny and Vegeta then walked up to the table and began the last changing.   
  
Vegeta took the dagger and in the same manner cut his palm and put let the blood fall into a separate goblet, mixing with the herb, and began to speak. "A saiyan by blood, strong and cunning. My blood is given to thee with acceptance. Let it mix with your blood and form a balance. Let this blood flow threw your mortal body and give you life. Saiyan and Earthling you will become, and shale remain. By my will, so bless it be!" He said, still not liking any of it.   
  
Destiny took the goblet in her hand and frowned a bit. She knew Vegeta wasn't happy about any of this as thinking about ending this all. She looked up into Vegeta's cold eyes and figured if he ever found out the real truth, she really would have no chance with him......... but if she went threw with this she would have more of a chance. She would be strong, powerful..... she would be part saiyan...... the only female saiyan.... Was it worth it? It was something she had always dreamed about. To be a saiyan. She smiled. Even if she didn't end up with him she would still hold something of his, something he gave her.   
  
She slowly pulled it up to her mouth and drink it, before speaking. "A saiyan by blood, strong and cunning. Your blood is given to me with acceptance. Let it mix with mine and form a balance. Let this blood flow threw my mortal body and give me life. Saiyan and Earthling I will become, and shale remain. By my will, so bless it be!"   
  
Again, as soon as the words left her mouth she felt the same feeling enter her body as the change took place. Her hair became a dark, dark blue it looked almost black. Her eyes fallowing the same color and a pain shot down her spine. The next thing she knew, she could feel her new form tail wiggle its way threw the small hole she cut in the back of her jeans.   
  
  
Destiny stood there shocked as to how saiyans feel. It was wired. She still looked pretty much the same but the way she felt was all together different. The others watch in amazement in the same manner of before. "W..w..wow...... holy shit.... I..I...feel so..."   
  
Alex smiled. "I know. Wired huh?" She asked getting a nod in return.   
  
Destiny looked up to see Vegeta walk away and bad to his spot. :: Probably made:: She thought.:: Oh well.:: She then walked back to her spot and raised her hands having every one do the same.   
  
"I call on thee one last time! Hear us! Lord and Lady, hear us!" She spoke. And motioned for Piccolo to continue.   
  
Piccolo did so and continued. "I call upon the element earth! Come forth and claim your sign bring with you the rich soil that we sand on and is needed to support every life! Claim you sign!" Suddenly a cloud of moist dirt blew in and formed into a twister of dirt on top of the sign she had marked in the ground, never stopping.   
  
Alex then took her moment to speak, for it was her turn. "I call upon the element air! Come forth and claim your sign, bring with you the clean air we must breath to live, for nothing can survive with out it. Strong when needed, gentle when wanting! Claim your sign!" A gust of wind blew in and formed a twister of it's self on top of the symbol air.  
  
Vegeta then took his turn and spoke with a strong voice. " I call upon the element fire! Come forth and claim your sign, bring with you the burning flames, and power you posses! For nothing can stop you and any thing that does dies the your mighty flames! Claim your sign!" Flames of fire appearing over the symbol in a twister of strength.   
Destiny smiled, every thing was going the way it was suppose to. Her voice came out soft but strong. " I call upon the element water! Come forth and claim your sign, bring with you the clean clear water, in which every one needs to survive! Gentle and soft, but strong if not careful! Claim you sign!" A twister of water forming over its symbol.   
  
Jessie then spoke, in her turn. " I call upon the element spirit! Come forth and claim your sign, bring with you the innocence and love, pure and strong! For every thing living needs it or there would be no life! Come and claim your sign!" Another twister of silver light forming over its symbol.   
  
  
The five of them stood there watching, as the elements seemed to grow brighter. Destiny taking as a sign she decided to finish it. "Elements of five! Lord and Lady! I have called upon you to stop time and space! A wrong has been done and now must be made right! Souls of three taken with, souls of two! Time stop with in the circle and the moment it was done, appeared back as though they were gone a second of time! Darkness take use threw and back! On to us with no harm brought, God and Goddess and elements of earth bid farewell! As this is willed so mote it be!   
  
The elements grew bright and the presents of the Lord and Lady grew more stronger, and the next thing they new there was a bright flash of light appearing form the middle of the center of the circle, having them all close their eyes.   
  
When they opened their eyes they were in a different place. They were on namick. And Frieza standing in front of them in his last form.   
  
Alex looked around and then behind her, sadness and anger forming on her face. Dende was laying dead a few feet away form her. She assumed Frieza had just killed him.   
Turning back around she saw Frieza standing there so sure of him self. " Hey Destiny... you remember right." She quietly said, knowing her new saiyan hearing would be able to pick up was she said.   
  
"Yeah. I do." Destiny said looking at Frieza with a look of hate, after seeing Dende. "Jessie stay close."   
  
"No p..problem." She said behind the other two girls.   
  
Destiny turn to say something but stopped as she saw Vegeta fly pass them strait at Frieza. "No!" Destiny yelled, knowing her wasn't going to survive this fight.   
  
"Destiny! You can't tell him. It will change every thing." Alex said grabbing Destiny's arm, sad that he would die. "Don't worry he'll come back." She spoke softly so that the others wouldn't hear as hey watched the fight began.   
  
"I..I know, but still." Destiny said looking at her with worried eyes. "He's going to die." She said turning back to the fight and wanting to kill Frieza herself.   
  
  
  
A/N: Ha! First chapter out! Want another one? Soon I hope, I got a lot to do but I try real hard to get it out for you. Please review and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you. Tell me if any thing is wrong in the story and please read my others. ^-^ Pretty please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of DBZ, but wouldn't mind owning a siren saiyan and namick. ^-^~~~~mmmm. O.o oh, hehe, yeah umm, please don't sew me. ::Runs away holding her little Goku:: ahhhhhh!  
  
A/N: Ahhhhhh! I'm so happy you loved my story. Thanks for reviewing! You're my favorite people in the world right now. It means so much to me, cuz now I know I'm not writing my stories for nothing. Sorry I took long getting this one out but.... As you can tell my chapters are a bit...... well ok really long. But I think its worth it... right? Oh well, please Review, It means a lot. ^-^ Love ya.   
  
A Spell of Loneliness, Love, Lies, Longing and Life  
Chapter 2:   
  
Destiny watched in horror as Vegeta and Frieza began to fight. Alex beside her, holding her arm just in case. Both Alex and Jessie knew not to grab Destiny when she was angry, but right now they were more worried of Destiny getting hurt then them getting hurt.   
  
Krillin looked behind him and noticed the three girls for the first time. "Hey where did you three come from?" Krillin asked having Gohan look at them as well, Piccolo continued to watch the fight knowing Vegeta wasn't strong enough to win this one. "You three weren't here a second a go."   
  
"Where friends of Piccolo and Vegeta." Alex said looking at Krillin hopping he would by it.   
  
"Friends...eh? I didn't think they had friends...." Krillin said to him self, turning back to the fight. "Well who ever you are just stay back, we can't protect you when we have to fight."   
  
"Yeah what ever baldly, you can't even protect your self." Alex said under her breath, then looking at Jessie to make sure she hadn't run off yet. "Hey you ok?"   
  
Jessie turned her head to Alex fast. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just going to die bye a white fagot, but I'm fine. Yeah perfect." Jessie said watching the fight and hopping it would stay away from where they were standing.   
  
Alex looked at Destiny and was a bit worried, she hadn't even blinked just watched as Vegeta and Frieza fought and Vegeta wasn't doing all to good.   
  
"Damnit where's Goku! He's to fucking slow!" Destiny yelled angry.   
  
"Destiny. Shhh. Don't worry he'll be fine." Jessie said from behind her, holding her shoulders.   
  
The three watch as Frieza wrapped his tail around Vegeta's throat, holding him off the ground, and proceeded to punch him like a punching bag, only a few feet in front of them. ( You bastared!!!!!!!!)  
  
Destiny shrugged Jessie and Alex off of her and ran towards the two, but was grabbed by Piccolo from the wrist and pulled back. "Let me go!" She yelled at him, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.   
  
" No you're going to get your self killed!" He said yelling in her face, still holding her wrist in an unbreakable grip. "You can't do any thing now calm down!"   
  
"At lest I'm not going to just sand around like scenery! Now let go!" She yelled trying to get his hand to let go, but was not succeeding.   
  
"What's this, your little friend seems to be worried about you?" Frieza informed Vegeta, not letting him go, just tighten his hold on his throat and punching him harder. "What's wrong little girl? Don't like fighting? To much blood?" Frieza said making Vegeta cough up a bit of blood.   
  
Destiny grinded her teeth together, pictures of Frieza's death flashing in her mind. "You won't leave the planet alive." She said quietly, more reminding herself he dies then telling him.   
  
Piccolo looked down at her a bit shocked at what she said. ::What is she talking about? Is she crazy trying to attack him like that? Damn women.:: He thought to him self.  
  
Alex stood in front of Jessie making sure that if the fight got out of control she could grab Jessie and get her away from there, her blue eyes watching the two, anger filling them. (Sorry if I didn't say her eyes turn blue when a namick.)  
  
Jessie let out a small cry as Vegeta was thrown to the ground. She thought he was dead until he started to move a bit, coughing up more blood from his bruised and broken body. She looked up to see Destiny pulling and kicking at Piccolo to get him to let go. Tears filled her eyes; she hated to see people hurt. "Alex, what do we do?" She asked tugging at her shirt.  
  
Alex was about to answer when she saw Goku land in front of them. "We watch Goku kill him." Came her new reply.   
  
She watched as the seen she memorized play out before her. Goku looking at Frieza with hate as Vegeta tried to speak, asking him to kill Frieza. Goku asking him to save his strength, but Vegeta saying no, and told him how Frieza killed his and Goku father's. How he destroyed their planet. Goke begging him to stop speaking and rest. Frieza saying something cruel every once in a while, before shooting a beam at Vegeta and hitting him. Vegeta asked Goku to do him one last favor and kill him, tears falling from his eyes before taking his last breath.  
  
Jessie looked down at Vegeta's lifeless body, tears falling from her eyes. "This isn't right, it's just not right." She kept saying to her self as Goku shoot a blast in to the ground and buried Vegeta's body; speaking to him and telling him he thinks he understands him now.   
  
Destiny watching is horror, sadness, pain, in anger as his face was covered with dirt. Her eyes watery with tears making her eyes burn. "That's it. That's it, I cant' take this any more." Her voice getting louder as she spoke. "You don't even have a right to look at him!" She yelled pulling out of Piccolo's grip and running at Frieza.  
  
Goku looked up in shock as she ran past him. "No! What are you doing!" He yelled as Destiny fist connected with Frieza's face.   
  
Frieza not affected by it one bit block her hits as she continued to send hits and kicks of anger toward him. "You really don't think you can hurt me do you?" He asked in amusement as he moved his head away from her incoming fist.   
  
Destiny formed a small allusion of a blast and threw it at him. Watching as he moved his head to the side the way she knew he would she sent one hard 'bitch slap' to the face, seeing that none of the hits were hurting him she thought at lest she could cut him with her nails. (And we all know what a bitch slap is! And if you don't........... what's wrong with you?) Hell all she wanted to do was see some blood from that bastared.   
  
She then took a step back and watched as Frieza's shocked face turned back to her, lifting a hand up and pulling it back to see blood. Blood that came from the two long, large cuts on his face. "Why you little fucking brat!" He yelled backhanding her.  
  
At the hit across her face she went flying back, landing a few feet in front of Goku. The pain on the side of her face stinging, her cheek turning red. :: Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, girl.:: She thought to her self, looking back at Frieza.   
  
"Destiny!" Alex yelled trying to run to her, but was stopped by Piccolo. "God, will you let me go! What's with you and stopping people? It's like running into a stop sing, I thought green meant go."   
  
"I'm fine Alex." Destiny said standing up, having Alex calm down a bit.   
  
Frieza smirked. "Are you? The red mark on you face says other wise." He suddenly frowned when he saw for the first time her tail that unwrapped it's self from her waist. "What, another one? Damn you monkeys! Don't you all stay dead?!"  
  
"I guess we're just a bunch of stubborn bastards." Destiny remarked, and was going to continue when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Goku looking down at her with a serious face. :: Goddess, why do I feel like I'm looking at a father, when he gives that stern look.::   
  
"I don't know who you are, but I don't think you can do any thing right now. You seem to care about Vegeta and your friends though."  
  
"Huh?" Destiny asked. Not quiet sure what he was trying to say.   
  
"I think you should take you and your friends and get out of here. The fight is going to get a bit out of control. Its best if you get them to safety. I have a friend, Bulma, see if you can find her and stay there with her until this is all over. "   
  
"What?" Destiny could believe he was telling her to run away. "I'm not going any where."   
  
"Look you don't have a chose! Now I said go, I can't watch you and your friends while fighting, now go!" He yelled at her as he looked at Frieza.  
  
Destiny tensed as he yelled at her, yep she was right, if he ever yelled at her in real life she would be scared to death. And here she was...... scared to death. "O..Ok." She said walking passed him and back to Alex and Jessie.   
  
Krillin and Gohan looked up at her as she walked bye them. "Hey, are you ok?" Gohan asked just as worried as he would be about one of his friends.   
  
"I'm fine." She said walking up to Alex. "Come on. We're leaving."   
  
  
"What!? We can't." She said a bit angry.   
  
Destiny frowned. "Goku said to. We have to go find the blue hair whore." She said still angry. She never did like Bulma. Not even in Dragon Ball. She never thought she was good enough to be with Vegeta.   
  
(Sorry guys if you like Bulma, I just don't like her. If you like her it's cool, I just hope you guys don't get all angry over something so small. But come one she does wine a bit too much. I hate that. )  
  
"Maybe Goku's right you guys. This is a bit to intense for us. You guys were just turned; you don't know how to fight like them yet. Destiny has just proved that." Jessie urged hopping the other girls would listen.   
  
Destiny raised an eyebrow. "Jeez thanks a lot. I really have a whole bunch of confidence now. Come on lets go."   
  
"One problem. Do you even know how to fly?" Alex said with a smirk.   
  
Destiny frowned. "Ok it can't be that hard. Come on all we do is push off with our energy. I taught you how to gather it, just push. We'll each take one of Jessie's arms."   
  
They did and took off, both a little unsteady but still kept going. Goku and Frieza just beginning the battle that would lead to the end of Namick. Alex a bit sad, she was part of this planet now, it was kinda her home now.   
  
Destiny looked over at Alex. "Hey. You ok?" She asked concerned. She knew what was bothering her, but didn't press it. If Alex wanted to talk she would, but she didn't think she felt like talking right now.   
  
"I'm ok. Hey did it hurt when Frieza hit you?" She asked laughing.   
  
Jessie looking up with a grin. "Yeah, did he hit hard, how much did it hurt, what's it feel like when you were thrown back?"   
  
"Jeez guys, I'm glad you're worried." She replied sarcastically. "It hurt what do you think, it tickled? Goddess, I flew back ten feet. Oh well, it didn't hurt that much, I think it's the saiyan thing, made me a lot tougher."   
  
"Yeah the namick hearing is kick ass." Alex replied.   
  
"Yeah saiyan hearing too. Bye the way you look kick ass. Not bad for the first namick chick." Destiny said with a smile. "What do you think Piccolo thinks about it?"   
  
"I don't know." She replied, and started to think. "I don't think he really cares."   
  
Jessie coughed a bit. "Hey you two better not forget about me down here. I may be human but I still look pretty for an anmie chick." She said referring to her now green hair and eyes.  
  
The two other girls laughed. "You look hot Jessie." Alex replied with a wink, having Jessie laugh. "You'll get all the guys."   
  
"Hell yeah." She agreed.   
  
"Alex lets stop on that cliff." Destiny said pointing to the spot.   
  
Alex nodded and they both touched down a little to hard having the three fall over each other.   
  
"That was not what I had in mind when you meant land on that cliff." Alex said pulling her self up. "Ahhh I think I got a boo boo!" She said laughing, the others doing the same.   
  
"Wimp." Destiny said as they all got up.   
  
"Hey! I am not." She pretended to pout. "I'm the mighty female namick, bow down to me or suffer my raff."   
  
"Ok Vegeta jr." Destiny said calling her by her nickname, laughing.   
  
"Damn right." She announced. " Hey Jessie don't get to close to the edge I can't fly that fast yet, to catch you if you fall."   
  
Jessie didn't look at her just flipped her off. "Yes mom." She said with a small girls voice, having Alex stick her tong at her. "Look." She said pointing off in the distance.   
  
Alex and Destiny looked off into the distance and watch as bright flashes of light enveloped the sky.   
  
"I don't think we should stay here to long. The battle is going to get a lot bigger then this if I remember correctly." Alex spoke looking at Destiny who seemed to be looking off in another direction. "Hey what are you doing?"   
  
"Huh? Oh. Well I don't know were Bulma is so I'm trying to figure out how they do that syncing energy thing. Make your self useful and help bitch." Came her playful reply.  
  
"All right cunt."   
  
The two stood there for about twenty minutes before realized the way the atmosphere felt in different directions. (Hey it was new to for them. They were being stupid.) Jessie watching to see who would fine Bulma first. They had made a race of it.   
  
"There!!" They both yelled in union.   
  
"Ha! No one wins." Jessie yelled happily. "That means I win."   
  
"How is it that you win?" Alex asked.  
  
"Cuz no one won! So I win!" Jessie said happily.   
  
Destiny frowned. "But I wanted to win." She said in a four year old voice, having Alex jump on her back.   
  
"Its ok, I lost too. You know we could just kill her." She said tilting her head.   
  
"Hey. You can't kill me. I the cute nice one. I'm Goten like cute. See me, I'm cute." Jessie said in her cutest little Goten voice. The two girls laughing.   
  
"Come on guys lets go find bloomers." Alex said grabbing Jessie's arm while Destiny took the other one.   
  
The continued to fly until they watched as the planet began to shack.   
  
"Oh great the fagot must have hit the planet. We better find her fast." Alex said the two girls flying a bit fast.   
  
Five minutes latter they landed in front of Bulma who was screaming her head on, she hadn't noticed the girls yet.   
  
"Ahhhhh make it stop!!!!!"   
  
"Hey!" Alex yelled, as Destiny smirked.   
  
"Huh? Who are you? Oh my God maybe you can help me. I need to get off this planet. Now!" Bulma yelled scared to death.   
  
"Sorry honey. There's no way off, we have to wait for your friends to come back. Don't worry you not going to die." Destiny said sitting down on a rock, still a little mad she couldn't even watch the fight.   
  
"What! You don't understand there's an evil alien who going to kill us all. We have to leave now. Well don't just sit there." She said panicking.   
  
Alex began to rub her temple. "Yeah, yeah. We know. We already meat the fagot. Don't worry ok, Goku will take care of him." ::God just shut up with that voice all ready!::   
  
"Goku! I knew it! I knew Goku would come. He always comes." She said looking towards the sky.   
  
Destiny rolled her eyes. ::I bet she has a crush on him or something. Well too bad honey Chichi has already got him.:: She thought with a smirk. Destiny didn't like Bulma, but she wasn't going to be mean to her unless she didn't something to her. That's just the way she was, as well as Alex. Jessie tried to get along with every one.   
  
"Hey guys what do we do now." Jessie asked leaning up against the side of the cliff.   
  
Alex shrugged. "We wait."  
  
As time passed Alex and Destiny were on top of the cliff and were watching the skies chance colors as blasts were fired.   
  
The two stood there quiet, not something the two did, but they both guessed it was the new blood the flowed with in them. Destiny wanted to fight, driven by it, and Alex wanting the peacefulness to return to the beautiful planet, wanting to help them to bring it back. Both knowing when to be silent to find out what was happening somewhere else.   
  
Alex eyes never leaving the sky in the distance, as her dark purple hair blew in the wind. "When do you think the planet will start breaking a part?"   
  
Destiny didn't move, silence enveloping them. "..... I don't know. I'm pretty sure soon though. Can you feel it, the planet? It cries with pain."  
  
Alex nodded. "Yeah. I never thought being a witch in this dimension meant knowing what the planet felt." She said with a little laugh in her voice. "It feels kinda.... Wired."   
  
Destiny smiled. "Yeah wired its like-"  
  
"Wait...... feel that. God, it's happening." Alex said wide-eyed, as the sky they were looking at became blacker. "Damnit we should have practiced flying more. We're going to have to watch for lava and rocks now."   
  
"Too late now, come on!" Destiny yelled as the ground began to shack violently.   
  
The both jumped down from the cliff and ran over to Jessie and Bulma who were having trouble standing, Bulma screaming.   
  
"Alex!" Jessie yelled.   
  
"I got ya." Alex said grabbing her and flying off the ground.   
  
Destiny grabbed Bulma and took to the sky floating by Alex. "Goddess! Stop screaming, saiyan hearing! Remember!" She yelled having Bulma stop screaming.  
  
"Well sorry, but some of us are a bit afraid for their life! Monkey girl!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Destiny clinched her jaw. "Look, just shut up or I'll drop you." She said nicely, having Bulma become silent.   
  
"Shit! We can't stay in the air forever, Destiny. We don't have that much energy to do that." Alex yelled over to her as the planet became unstable.   
  
"I know! I know! Damn it Goku! Where the fuck is your ship?!" Destiny yelled.   
  
"Goku's ship? How is that going to help us? You're not planning on leaving are you?" Jessie asked.   
  
Destiny tuned to look at her. "No! Of course not! Remember?! Goku's ship is perfectly fine until a few second before the wish is made! We'll be fine there!" Destiny yelled back to them over the crashing of cliffs.   
  
"Yeah! Goku's ship, we could go to Goku's ship!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Alex shook her head and looked at Destiny. "Does she ever get the point the first time?!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Jessie yelled up to her.   
  
They floated there for a while until both Destiny and Alex began to float to the ground.   
  
"Hey guys! What are you going down for, there's no ground you idiots!" Jessie yelled up to them.   
  
Alex and Destiny looked at each other and frowned. "I can't stay in the air much longer!" Alex yelled to her.   
  
"You wont have to come on!"   
  
They both turned to see Gohan carrying Piccolo. Alex looked at Piccolo and worried fell over her face.   
  
"Is he ok!?" She asked him.   
  
"For now!" Came Gohan's reply. "Come on! I'm taking you guys to my dad's ship!" He said before taking off.   
  
"We're right behind ya kid!" Destiny yelled taking off to fallow, as well as Alex.   
  
When the four touched down in front of Goku's ship Destiny and Alex fell to their knees, their energy drained. Gohan took Piccolo in side and laid him down on the floor as Bulma was getting the ship ready to take off.   
  
"What are you doing?" Gohan asked looking up from Piccolo.  
  
Bulma turned to look at Gohan. "Gohan your dad can take care of him self, we have to get out of here!"   
  
"No! Not with out my dad!" Gohan yelled and turned back to Piccolo.   
  
Alex came in and walked over to Piccolo. "We have to get the bleeding to stop." She said. "Destiny help me find some towels." She asked, having her nod.   
  
The two came back up from below the ship with some towels in hand to see a screen hanging from the ceiling with chichi screaming on it, before it went blank.  
  
"Where's Gohan!?" Destiny yelled to Bulma.  
  
"He left! We have to leave!" She yelled back.   
  
Destiny kneeled next to Alex, who was trying to get Piccolo's bleeding to stop, and shook her head. "We're not going any were!" She said looking at Piccolo's wounds.   
  
"God we have to go. Man, are you guys crazy!" She yelled.   
  
Destiny smiled. "From what we been told!" Came her reply. ::Besides all we have to do is wait for Goku to make that fucking wish, then we'll be on earth.:: She told herself.   
  
Alex looked up from holding the rag to Piccolo's wound. "Hey, Destiny. Where's Jessie?"   
  
"I'm right here. Sorry..... I had to use the rest room." She said laughing. "Hey, you can't blame me, I don't even know how every one else does it."  
  
As time passed the planet shook more uncontrollably, having Bulma yelled at them that they had to leave. The girls still refusing to go.   
  
"No one is leaving! Do you understand!?" Alex yelled. "We'll be fine!"   
  
"rrrrrrahhhhh! You two are going to get us all killed!" Bulma yelled back.   
  
Destiny was standing bye the open door looking off into the distance. Off in the distance there was a huge green glow, it was beautiful. :: I guess Guru is alive again.:: She though. :: Time to go......... Goddess Goku please let something change..... make sure Frieza is dead.:: She thought be for looking back and seeing every one disappear.   
  
The next thing she new she was on earth. She took a look around and there were namicks everywhere, Guru surrounded bye most of them, as he told them who they were alive. The small one jumping around playing happy they were alive and in a place so beautiful.   
  
"Destiny. Look at all of them." Alex said in aw. "There were so many. To think Freaza killed them all." She said sadly.   
  
"Yeah........Hey look Dende." She said running over to the small namick boy, who was healing Piccolo. "Hey kid. Is he going to be ok?" She asked know the answer already.   
  
"Yes he'll be fine, but who are you?" He asked a bit scared, Gohan didn't tell him about any other humans.  
  
Destiny smiled. "I'm a friend of Piccolo here. Don't worry, I wont cause any trouble." She said, having him smile and nod.  
  
The second Dende pulled his hands away Piccolo opened his eyes in shock. He smirked and stood up before looking down at the boy. "Thanks kid."   
  
Dende could help but smile back. At the sounds of the other namicks the three turned around to see all of them looking at Alex, Jessie behind her.   
  
All of them seemed to be in shock to see a female namick.   
  
"You are not one of my children." Guru spoke trying to understand where she came.   
  
"No. I'm not." Alex replied a bit hesitant. She was a bit afraid that they would be angry.   
  
"That's because she is not from this dimension." Piccolo answered, getting every one attention. "I'll explain." And so he did, telling them every thing. Most of them shocked as to how she became one.   
  
Guru was about to say something when one of the middle aged namicks came running up yelling that one of the groups of villagers weren't there.   
  
"That's imposable. Guru said all the those killed by Frieza were brought back." Gohan said looking at them shocked.   
  
"That's right but that doesn't include the one's I killed." Vegeta said leaning up against a tree with a smirk, having the namicks become angry.   
  
When all the namick were calmed down Guru then turned back to the girls.   
  
"Come here young ones." Guru said to the three girls, having the three walk up to him. Jessie a bit hesitant because of his size.   
  
"Such a strong power comes from you three. Do you know this?" He asked.   
  
Alex stood there confused as to what to say. "Ummmmm....... No?" She answered, having him smile.   
  
"You have a great gift as a namick, use it wisely. The first female namick, with the power of a deeper magick. Perhaps it is time for a bit of a change. Let us hope you will not be the last. Such beauty you hold..... my child." He said complimenting her.   
  
Alex blushed a bit before lowering her head. "Thank you very much." She felt something deep inside her swell when he called her his child.   
  
Destiny smiled to herself at the sight of Alex blushing, she never really did that so it seemed kinda wired. To her surprise she looked down to see Gohan standing there looking up. "a...... hi there." She said unsure of what to say.   
  
"So you're a saiyan too?" He asked a bit excided, Goddess only knew why.   
  
"A, yeah, sure am. See I got the tail and every thing." She spoke; as her tail unwrapped it's self from around her waist, showing off.   
  
"You may have a tail, but you are no saiyan. You know nothing of our race. You're not worthy enough to be one. You're a mere human in costume. " Vegeta said as if discussed with the fact.   
  
"Oh your just made cuz she has all her body parts." Alex said coming to stand by Destiny; no one messed with her family.  
  
At her comment, Vegeta snarled. "Watch your tong brat."   
  
"What ever Veggie." She replied turning her back to him, which seemed to tick him off more.   
  
Jessie ignoring the whole thing and watched as Gohan looked up to the sky, watching as if he were waiting for the gods to smile down on him and tell him his father was ok. She frowned. Goku wouldn't be back for another two and a half years or so. Smiling she walked over to him and sat on her knees next to him.   
  
Gohan looked over to see her staring and frowned. "I hope his ok." He said, figuring she knew whom he was talking about.   
  
"Don't worry Gohan, your dad is strong, he'll be just fine." Jessie told in a mater of fact voice.   
  
"Ya think?"   
  
"I know." She answered, having him smile weakly and looking up to see Piccolo, who had come to stand next to him.   
  
Time passed having every one wait impatiently for news from King Kie. Guru had died a few minutes ago passing his place over to an elder namick. It had been sad, and the death of him seemed to affect Alex more then she thought it would. He was such a kind-hearted namick.  
  
Destiny felt wired when he had passed away. She'd seen people die, good and bad, but this was different............. She didn't know what it was but she felt something, she figured it was because it hurt Alex and Jessie so much. She didn't like to see them in any kind of pain.  
  
Alex looked over to a group of namicks who were gathered around Bulma. She knew what she was doing. ::Stupid idiot.:: She thought.   
  
"She's doing that stupid thing, where she can find out if Goku's coming back, huh? Telling the future my ass." Destiny said from beside her.   
  
"Yeah, she's just going to pull every one's hopes down." Alex said a bit angry.   
  
She watched as Dende formed a small ball of fire and placed it in the middle of the leaves. Before it even started to burn them Alex stomped her foot over it, the fire going out automatically.   
  
"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" Bulma yelled.   
  
Alex narrowed her eyebrows, arms crossed. "Don't speak as if you know how to use magick. You know nothing of it. You can't tell the future." She said before walking away and standing by Gohan. Looking down at him she smiled. "Never leave it up to Magick, your father will make it home with out the help of it." Having him nod seriously.   
  
Destiny watching from a few feet away and smiled, Alex was learning so well. Frowning she looked down at her tail. ::Grrrrrr......... since when did I get a conches. I liked it better when I could do any thing and not feel bad or ashamed about any thing. Damnit. I bet that fucking spell had something to do with it; either that or I actually do care about what he thinks of me........ grrrrrrrrr fucking jack ass. Man! And I like you! Why do you gotta be all 'I'm the high and might;'!:: She yelled in her mind.   
  
Sighing she sat on a rock and watch as she made her tail move back and forth-in boredom. :: haha it's all fuzzy.:: She thought.   
  
(Sorry I'm not putting every little thing that happened. I know you guys know what happened during those times, and if I did put it in, this would be a very, very, very long chapter............. My poor lil'fingers can't handle that...:(....... sorry.)  
  
After about thirty minutes of boredom, Destiny ended up wondering around in the woods that was near the opening they were all at. Laying on her back on the ground and her legs up against a tree Destiny began to think of ways to tell them why Vegeta and Piccolo was really taken to her world. Man that was going to be hard.   
  
"Ok...... here it goes. Hey, you both were brought to my room cuz I was fucking bored as hell and life was a bitch.".................. "No, that's not going to work."..."Grrrrr" She spoke to her self before thinking again. "Ok, Look I brought you two to my world cuz I have a major crush on you and Alex has one on Piccolo and we thought maybe you guys would be nice and take us back with you. Lets for get about all this talk and be friends."................ "Yeah right." She mumbled. "This isn't working....... I wonder if they talked to King Kie yet. Man I'm bored......... Ok. Let's try this again. Look I don't give a shit what you two think, I went threw hell and disserve to be a little bit happy so I did and thought I would take Alex and Jessie with me, cuz they should be happy too!........... Grrrrrr! No! No! No!"  
  
As she continued to talk to her self Alex and Jessie came running up to her.   
  
"Destiny! There you are. Man we were looking every where for you." Jessie said a bit out of breath. "Bulma just called her dad, they found out about using the dragon balls and every thing. Alex told them before Vegeta got the chance." She said laughing.   
  
Alex pushed Jessie a little bit, playfully. "Hey, it was worth it to see the look on his face. Come on D. lets go wait for Chichi and them to come. Bulma even said we could stay at her house. As much as I hate her,........ well she's rich and has money for us to spend and we're broke as hell." She said going to help Destiny up.   
  
Destiny sighed. "Gggoooddddesssss..... I don't know how to tell them. What do we do?" She said looking up at them, still not moving from her comfortable, yet wired position. "Fuck it just kill me now! I don't want to live any more." She said going in to her morbid and depressed mood. A mood that popped up every so often, the doctors said she suffered from depression, but she didn't care what they said. I just feel lost a lot, no biggy, she would tell herself.   
  
"Forget about that! God don't go into depression right know." Alex wined. "Come on lets go. You can be a bitch instead of being morbid. No offence, your cool when you morbid, but come on!!!!" she said grabbing Destiny and pulling her from the arm.   
  
Destiny sighed to herself, before pulling herself up and walked behind Alex. As they came to the opening Gohan ran up to them.   
  
"Hey every things going to be ok. We're going to use the dragon balls and wish every one back, even Krillin and my dad." Gohan said happily.   
  
Destiny couldn't help but smile down at the boy. "That's great kid. I knew every thing would work out fine. Come on lets go wait for your mom." She said having him nod.   
  
Alex looked around and spotted Piccolo leaning up against a tree one knee brought up so his foot could rest on the tree. She smiled and sighed to herself. She loved the sight of him like that. She then turned back to Jessie and told her she would be right back.   
  
As she came up to him he didn't seem to open his eyes to acknowledge she was there. Which didn't really bother her, she knew he would do that. "Hi." She said standing in front of him with a smile.   
  
Piccolo didn't move but opened his eyes to look at her. "What do you want? Don't you think you and your cuzen caused enough trouble?"   
  
Alex tensed a bit but told her self to remain calm. "What are you talking about we didn't cause any trouble. So what, you guys indeed up in our world, hey we brought you back at the same moment you left. We helped you if you want the main fact. All I came over here for was to talk." She said a bit harder then she wanted.   
  
Piccolo looked at her wired, she guessed it was shock. "You want to talk. Talk about what?" He asked, still watching her.   
  
"Well....... I don't know I just want to get to know you. It's kinda normal for a person to want that, you know for a friend ship........ You do talk right?" She asked. "I mean you do more then 'I am one with the earth thing' right?" She asked again putting her hands out as if she was meditating.   
  
"Huh?" He said a bit confused.  
  
"Ooookkkkk........Well, then maybe you can teach me to do the 'I'm one with the earth' thing." She said doing the hand thing again. "I mean I am a namick now. You can help me understand things about it..... Yeah and fight, you can teach me how to fight and fly, wait I know how to fly. Ok. Blasts you can help me with kie blasts-" She said continuing to babble.   
  
Piccolo just stood there. :: How can she talk so fast or for that matter so long.:: "Ok, ok. Just enough, I'll talk.........."   
  
"Well...... talk." Alex said waiting for him to continue.   
  
"A........." Piccolo couldn't get any thing out. What was he suppose to talk about. He didn't know any thing about girls.   
  
Alex sighed. "Ok. Well how does it feel to have nail inside of you?" She asked, having Piccolo look at her wired. :: Oh shit I wasn't suppose to know about that part.:: "Dende told me." She said covering her mistake up.  
  
As Alex proceeded to try and get Piccolo to talk and Jessie was off playing with the young namicks and Gohan Destiny was looking at Vegeta who was leaning up against a tree as well, eyes closed.  
  
:: What is it with Piccolo and him leaning up against things. There like rocks or something.:: She thought. :: Ok here goes nothing..... Although I know we're just going to end up fighting.::   
  
Taking a deep breath she walked over to him and stopped right in front of him, arms crossed. "So why is it that I'm not worth enough to be a saiyan?" She asked, her voice calm and soft.   
  
Vegeta didn't even open his eyes. "You're not of blood woman."  
  
"Maybe I'm not a full blooded but I am half saiyan now." She said not really getting made.   
  
"You were not born a saiyan, there for you do not have the right to hold the title of a saiyan. Now stop calling your self one!" He said beginning to loose control but held back, figuring it would get to her.   
  
"Oh I see." Destiny said calmly but a bit hard. "So if you were born a low class saiyan, yet were as strong and as good as any high class saiyan, would you forget about that and except your title of a low class saiyan and let those of others spit on you for being one?" she asked no expression on her face.   
  
Bye this time Vegeta's eyes were open and staring at her dumb struck. He truly was at a lose for words. She had actually hit the nail on the head. And he felt like the nail right now.   
  
Before he could even speak she continued. "Sorry if that's the way it's suppose to work to you but I hold a lot of pride in who I am, no matter who or what I am. This is me, part saiyan now. Sorry if you don't like it, but I do." She said walking away, not even giving him time to blink in shock.   
  
Jessie, sitting on a rock behind the two trees away from Vegeta, smiled. ::Looks like Destiny got him on that one.:: She thought to her self, before getting up and chasing after on of the namick kids, who she was playing tag with.   
  
"Oh my god you said that to him." Alex said laughing. "Man I wish I could have seen the look on his face."   
  
"Sorry, I would have told you but I didn't want to interrupt you and Piccolo's conversation." She said laughing. " So what did you guys talk about?"   
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." She replied. "I tried to start one but we ended getting in to an argument, on why I shouldn't want to learn how to fight. 'Women have no use on the battle field'" She said in a mocking voice. "I bet if he gave me time I could kick his ass........ Well I could try at lest."   
  
"Fuck him. They're both jack asses. To think we thought they were cool and shit." Destiny said.  
  
"Yeah! To the hell with them........... But they're so cuuuuuttt" Alex replied, having Destiny laugh.   
  
As they continued to talk the wind blew hard, having them turn around to see Bulma's father's huge flying......... Helicopter? They didn't really know what to call it. As it landed the door opened up to have Chichi run out yelling for Gohan. She seemed so worried to the three girls, but who wouldn't be, her son just came back from a fight. Finding him she enveloped him in a huge hug.  
  
Jessie smiled. "Awwwwww, does any one have a camera?" She asked looking at Destiny and Alex.   
  
"No, but I wish I did." Destiny replied.   
  
"Well girls lets go meet the family." Alex said walking away with the two behind her.   
  
After meeting Chichi and the others every one got on the ship and heading back to C.C. The girls excided to actually see how big the place was, every thing looked different in this world so they knew that the place had to be pretty big and they all wondered how big Ox King really was. They couldn't wait.  
  
A/N: That is the end of chapter two. Sorry it took so long to get it out. I was having some bad family problems, but those are over and I'm back to writing. So I hope you forgive and Review. I really hope you like it, please if review, I need reviews, there addicting. And if you want to something to happen in the story or have any suggestions, I would love to know. It's all about making you guys happy! ^o^ Well thanks and review. Love ya. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Spell 3  
  
The place was huge! Destiny couldn't believe it. C.C. was just fucking huge! She looked around to see every talking and laughing, just getting to know one another. Bulma's mom walking around with drinks in her hand, asking what every one wanted.   
  
"Hello, do want some thing to drink dear. You must be thirsty.....how about a -"   
  
"A beer would be fine." Destiny said cutting Mrs. Briefs off.   
  
"Ok. Here you go sweetie. I do hope you and your friends are going to stay here in my home." She said looking around to see Jessie and Alex, and finding thing with all the food. "You girls are welcome here." She said reassuring Destiny.  
  
Destiny took a drink of the beer, and was suppressed how good it tasted in this world. "Hmm... Yeah, I guess we could stay here. But I do have to tell you some thing."   
  
"Oh what's that dear. You can tell me any thing." Came Mrs. Briefs reply.   
  
"Well, to be blunt. I hate your daughter." Destiny said strait out, not wanting to be nice to Bulma so she could stay.   
  
Mrs. Briefs laughed, shocking Destiny jus a bit. "Oh, dear." She said taking a breath. "Is that all? Oh, Bulma is a bit spoiled, and has a bit of a hard time making friends. If she would just stop acting like she was always right, I'm sure people could get along with her but I don't think that will happen."  
  
Destiny just stared at her, beer in hand. "You mean you don't have a problem if I cuss her out every once in a while?" She asked, adding 'Or every day' in her head.   
  
"Oh, no. Bulma fights with every one. I don't blame you if you want to yell at her. As long as there is no blood shed." She said just as happy, having Destiny laugh in surprise. "Oh, and don't let her get to you. She likes to be number one. Well I better go find my husband, and get these drinks to the others. But if you ever need any thing, you just come and ask me dear. Bye." She said walking off happily to the others.   
  
Destiny watched as she left while taking another drink of her beer. "Hmmm., wired woman,...... I like her."   
  
"Like who?" Alex said coming to stand in front of her.   
  
"Oh, Bulma's mother. She a bit to happy, but she's pretty cool, and to top it off I don't have to act all goody to Bulma."   
  
"Kick ass. Look what she gave me, it a margarita. Mmmmm.... I like." Alex said taking a drink. "Jessie's a little mad though, they wouldn't give her anything other then a coke." She said laughing.  
  
Destiny let out a small laugh. "I guess this will work out well. We just got to make sure, that we don't say any thing off the time line, and the truth. And when we do, we're together." She said looking at them all, seeing Jessie talking to the younger namicks.   
  
"Yeah. Things are going to blow up when they find out." Alex remarked.   
  
"hmm......" Destiny didn't know what they would do. She turned to look at Alex and realized she looked human again. "Alex, your hair, it's brown! And your eyes too. Your human again." She said shocked.   
  
"Yeah, I kept think what I would look like if I was human. And. Poof! I'm human." Alex said still a bit confused.   
  
Destiny smirked. "Wow. You must be able to change in to your human form when you want, since you half any way.... Hmmm....... Wait a sec........." Destiny said before, getting quiet. The next thing they new, her tail was gone.   
  
Alex screamed. "Your tail! Oh my god you lost your tail! NO!"   
  
"Alex calm down. I did the same thing. We must be able to change into a human, or our other half, when we want........Kick ass!!!!" Destiny yelled completely amazed.   
  
"Wow! Hell yeah. Now I can go to town with out worrying if people are going to stare." She laughed. "Hey with all this different blood..... well, are we still related? Because now we are completely different races then each other."   
  
Destiny thought for a moment. "Well, to think of it. We are only having just a bit of the same blood. In other words, if you had kids, they wouldn't be related to me..... I think. So I guess, no...." She stopped to think of the subject some more.   
  
"Hmmm.... Not related. Well at lest we're still friends!" She said still happy. "And me have kids! Hell no!" She said shacking her head, having Destiny laugh.   
  
"Hey! This is so cool; oh I can't wait to meet Trunks when he comes! Oh, I wonder what we can talk about!" Jessie said running up and jumping up and down. "Hey! Come one Bulma's mom is going to show ever one were we can sleep, come on." She said running off.   
  
Alex laughed and looked over at Destiny. "I think we're going to have to watch her, she's way to hyper."   
  
"Her hyper? You mean I should watch out for the both of you. You're the bad one." Destiny said walking off.   
  
Alex stood there for a moment as if she was thinking, before turning to run after her. "Bad one! I'm not the bad one...... well not all bad!"   
  
*****************  
  
Destiny sat on her desk, Alex laying on her bed, and Jessie on the floor. "Man I still can't believe how big the room is, I mean. One big bathroom, to big closets two dressers, a desk, a vanity, a TV, and a couch! A couch! What room has a couch!?" Destiny said still looking around the large room. "Plus I got a balcony."   
  
"Yeah, my room is the same." Jessie said from the floor. "I even got a computer, with a whole shit load of games! And movies! Ahhh,..... I never want to leave." Jessie said drinking her coke.   
  
Alex looked at her then Destiny with a frown. "She got a computer..... I want one. Oh hey, hey! I'll trade my couch for your comp! Huh? Huh? Come on!"   
  
"No! I want it! I'll throw in a dresser!" Destiny yelled in, playfully. "Oh forget it, I'm going to go down stares, just look around, ya know. Later." She said walking our having the two turn to the TV.  
  
"Ahhhh! Jessie look! Buffy!" Alex yelled as she saw what was on the TV. "Wow, they look funny anime...."  
  
**********************  
  
Destiny made her way down stares and in to the kitchen to find Chichi sitting down. "Oh, hey Chichi, you still here?"   
  
Chichi looked up and smiled. "Yeah, Gohan wanted to stay awhile and play with Dende, so I thought I would stick around.   
  
Destiny smiled before taking a seat next to her, a new beer in hand. "You miss him, huh?"   
  
Chichi looked up shocked. "How.... Is it that obvious?" She asked.   
  
Destiny took a drink and laughed a bit. "No, you cover it up pretty well. But I can tell. Goku will come back....... And he does love you." She said having Chichi sigh.   
  
"I know, I just feel like he's falling out of love with me. I hope he's all right." She said holding her bottled water in her hands.   
  
"He's fine. Hey if you ever get lonely, or if you just want to hang out. Just give me a call ok."   
  
"Really, that's really nice of you. I don't get to talk to many people, and I can't stand Bulma all to much." Chichi said smiling.   
  
"Huh, I know what you mean." Destiny said smiling.  
  
Just then Bulma's mother walked in. "Oh hi girls. What are you two talking about? Mind if I join."   
  
"Not at all." Chichi replied.   
  
"Great, here I'll get us a small snack." She said getting out a plate of sandwiches. "So what are you talking abou-"   
  
"Alex!" Destiny said cutting Mrs. Briefs off, and looking at Alex and Jessie who came crawling threw the door of the kitchen. "What the hell!"  
  
"Foooooodddd...must have foood." Alex said as if she was about to pass out, reaching her hands out to the women.   
  
Chichi looked down at them a little shocked. "But didn't you two just eat a few minutes ago?"   
  
Destiny frowned, "Yes they did. You two can't be that hungry." She said looking down at the two, who still looked like they were going to die.   
  
Alex jumped up and smiled, "Hell no I'm not hungry. I just want a wine cooler." She said making her way to the frig, and then walking out and back up to the room.   
  
Destiny laughed a bit, before looking at Jessie who was still on the floor and making her way to the table. "You can't have a wine cooler." She said simply.  
  
Jessie narrowed her eyes and stood up strait. "I don't want one. Can I have your plate of sandwiches?" she said eyeing the big plate that held ten sandwiches.   
  
Destiny looked out of the corner of her eye to the other women and then back at Jessie. "Sure......." She replied, having Jessie grab the plate and head back up stares with a big smile.   
  
Mrs. Briefs looked at Destiny, and Chichi. "Oh my. Well doesn't she eat like Goku... Hehehehe." She said having the two laugh.   
  
Chichi frowned and looked at Destiny. "So tell the truth. What was it like to have those to monsters over there? I mean to have to put up with them. Arrhh, I don't think I could take it." She said not even liking the thought of them.   
  
"Oh chichi. They're not that bad." Destiny said defending them. "I mean-"   
  
"Ahhh! I can't believe him!" Bulma said stomping into the room and taking a seat at the table with them. Unfortunately it was near Destiny.   
  
Destiny rolled her eyes and frowned. "What? Some one didn't pay you the 25 cents for the blow job you gave." She said with a smirk.   
  
Bulma looked at her and narrowed her eyebrows. "Bite me, Destiny!" She said then looked at the others. " First the all might prince demands a place to work out. So I show him the gravity machine dad was working on. Then he says it's not strong enough. Not strong enough!? I helped build that! So he told me that I needed to improve it! Of course dad said that's no problem, but you want to bet me I'm going to end up doing all the work. Not strong enough! Ha! You know what I think........" Bulma continued to wine and yell as the women just stared at her.   
  
Destiny looked over at Mrs. Briefs, who just seemed to be acting as if she was paying attention and then Chichi who was just staring at her. Destiny didn't now if she could take it. That annoying voice.......   
  
"Oh goddess! Just shut up! Vegeta wants this, Vegeta said that! I have to do this, I have to do that! Would ya just stop winning for ten minutes! Damn, ya think you would enjoy showing off that brain of yours." Destiny yelled before getting up and poring her beer in to the sink, right now was not the time for a beer. It was more of a time for a bottle of Hot Damn.   
  
"No one asked you what you thought, Destiny!" Bulma yelled back. "In fact, if it was up to me, I wouldn't let you live here."   
  
Destiny smirked. "Well, it's not up to you, so get over it." She shot back.   
  
"Woman, don't you ever walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Vegeta yelled, as he came walking in. "Or next time I'll blast you!"   
  
"Please do." Destiny said, cutting of Bulma before she could say anything.   
  
"Shut up Destiny!" Bulma yelled. "And you Vegeta. Can go to hell." She said walking out of the room, having Vegeta fallow her, yelling.   
  
Destiny watched the two leave and felt a bet of jealousy overwhelmed her. :: Stupid bitch. Goddess I hope he doesn't fall for her.......how could he!:: She yelled to herself.   
  
Mrs. Briefs watched as the two left screaming at each other, and turned back to Destiny who was staring at the door they left threw. She smiled with glee, clapping her hands together. "Looks like someone has a crush!" She teased.   
  
Chichi looked over at Destiny and smirked. "Oh I saw that too."   
  
Destiny crossed her arms and turned her head, a blush wanting to creep into her face. "What! No way. I don't like him! How could I? I was just hoping he would kill Bulma that's all. He's disgusting, I despise him, and how could I like something, like..... like that!" She said turning around to see them smirking at her. "Oh, shut up." She said in a tinny voice.  
  
Alex and Jessie came running in. Alex with a big smile. "Ah hah! Yes you do! It's written all over your face." She said in a cocky attitude.   
  
Jessie stood them with mayo dripping from the side of her mouth, one half eaten sandwich in one hand, and two more in the other, with a smile nodding her head fast.   
  
Destiny looked at them shocked. "What?! How did you hear our conversation!?" She yelled.   
  
Alex looked at her with a blank face. "We were just in the other room with our ear pressed against the wall. You know, you hear all kinds of things when ya do that."   
  
Just then Vegeta walked in, stopping to see every one stare at him, except for Chichi who turned to see Destiny's reactions. "What the hell are you staring at?!" He said, Alex staring wholes into him.   
  
Mrs. Briefs jumped up with glee before running over and grabbing Vegeta's arm. She pulled him over the table and sat him down next to Destiny. "Are you hungry Vegeta. Want something to eat. How do you like it here." She asked cheerfully.   
  
He just sat there as every one stared at him before they turned to stare at Destiny.   
  
Destiny held her head down, not wanting to look up. Finally she couldn't take it, there were to many eyes on her. She jumped up; angry. "Oh fuck off!" She yelled before running out of the kitchen and to her room.   
  
Alex smiled and walked over behind Vegeta. She leaned over him, noticing she was ticking him off, which made her smile grew more. "Mmmmhmmmmm. I see it." She yelled as she ran out of the room and after Destiny.   
  
Jessie had a hug smile on her face as she looked at Vegeta. "I see it too." After a minute her smile disappeared, as she looked down confused. She then looked up at the ceiling. "Huh?...... See what........" She turned and headed up the stares. " Alex! See what!? What did ya see!? I wanna know what did ya see. Alex come back!"   
  
Chichi stared at the door she ran threw. "Oh, She's like a little Goku!" She said with a smile.  
  
*************   
  
Destiny shut the door behind her and went and lay on her bed. She couldn't believe they did that to her. Ok, so she likes him. So! Who wouldn't!??   
  
"Hey, girl? You ok?" Alex said sitting down beside her, using her innocent voice.   
  
Destiny figured she just came in. Alex never did like knocking. She let out a deep sigh and hid her face in the bed. "NO! I can't believe you guys!"   
  
Alex smiled. "Hey you like him. Admit it! Why be ashamed?" she asked leaning on her.   
  
Destiny stayed quiet for a minute before jumping up, sending Alex to the floor. "Of course I like him! Who wouldn't? I mean have you seen him!!??" She said looking down at Alex.   
  
Alex stood up and rubbed her butt. "ooohhhh. That hut." She said before looking at her. " Yeah I've seen him. But personally, I like my men green." She replied with a glint of mischief.   
  
Destiny smirked. "You say I shouldn't be a shamed. I haven't seen you make any move on Piccolo." She said having Alex start to mess with her hands in nervousness.   
  
"Hey! I.... I...I'm working my way up. The next level is.... Is.... Oh fuck you!" Alex said stomping out of the room, leaving a smiling Destiny.   
  
******************   
  
Alex made her way down stares and to the back yard. "Tell me I'm not making any move. I'll show her...just wait, just wait and see." She spoke to herself. "Hmmmmm, now where is he." She said scanning the grounds, and spotting him under a tree. "Well that figures, a nice original place for him."   
  
Alex suddenly didn't feel as confident as she did a minute ago..."Ok. I can do this." She told her self, walking up to him. "So Piccolo."   
  
Piccolo didn't even open his eye's, just continued to meditate. "What?"   
  
"Well,.... A.... um.. hehe... a. Have you seen Gohan?" She said the first thing that popped in her head.   
  
Just then Gohan and Dende went running past her, having Piccolo look at her wired.   
  
Alex giggled nervously. "Um... hehehe. A. What ya doing?" She asked.   
  
Piccolo sweat dropped, before closing his eyes again. "I'm meditating." He said simply.   
  
This was it. Alex could finally get him to talk. "Really, well is it hard? What do you have to do?" She asked.   
  
"You mostly have to be quiet." He said, hopping she would catch the hint.   
  
Oh, Alex got the hint. But that wasn't going to stop her. She was going to show Destiny she could do it. She wasn't sure what she was trying to show Destiny she could do, but she was going to do it, damnit. "So.....wanna train."   
  
::What! Train! Alex your going to get your ass kick!:: She yelled at herself.   
  
"Humh! You train. You don't even know how to stand right." He said bluntly.   
  
"What! Well..... ok. So I can't fight. Well Mr. I know every thing. Why don't you teach me?" She said with a smirk.   
  
::Alex!!!!! You idiot, he doesn't go easy on his pupils. Damn! Look how he trained Gohan!:: Her inner voice yelled at her, but she never listened to it, so why start now.   
  
"Train you? You couldn't hack it." Piccolo said standing up to look down at her. He noticed she had just turned into her namick formed, making her a bit taller then she was before. He figured he must have struck a nerve.   
  
"Can't hack it! I'll show you what I can hack! I'll show you I can hack more then you can!" She yelled up in to his face. ::Hack? How can you hack something? What do you hack and with what?:: She thought.   
  
"Fine."   
  
"What!" She squealed. "What, what were we talking about, oh hacking yeah. Well, let's get to it?" She said walking away and to the cleaning in the back yard.   
  
Piccolo stood there a little shocked, but shrugged it off and fallowed. ::If she thinks she can take it, fine by me. But it's her fault if she gets hurt.:: He told him self. :: It wont be your fault, she's asking for it.:: He continued to say as he approached her. For some odd reason he did want to hurt her..... Wired.   
  
Alex looked at him for a moment. :: Ok. Come on Piccolo.:: She yelled in her head. "Well?....... You going to teach me or what?" She said, hands on hips.   
  
Piccolo's ear twitched a bit, as he frowned. "Fine. Take you fighting stance." He ordered.   
  
Alex did so preparing to fight. "Ok now what."   
  
"That's you fighting stance? You're not even standing right." He said in an amused voice.   
  
Alex narrowed her eyes. "Well then, how do I stand?" She said getting angry. ::Maybe this was a bad idea. If he's going to insult me all day, he might as well kill him self. Because I will. :: She said, hating the fact of being put down.   
  
"Fine." He said walking up behind her and helping her in to a solid fighting stance. He took her arms in his hands and positioned them right.... Unfortunately, this was getting him a bit uncomfortable for some reason. :: Her skin is so soft..... mmmm.. What?! What the hell are you thinking!:: he thought. "Grrrr......"  
  
Alex stiffened a bit, thinking she ticked him off. "What? What's wrong now?" She asked a bit tougher then she felt.   
  
Piccolo stopped growling and shook his head. "Nothing. There, this is how you stand. You won't be easily pushed down and will be able to move easier." He said walking back in front of her.   
  
He took his stance and looked at her. "Now hit me." He ordered.   
  
Alex looked at him shocked. "What...." ::Oh, god. I'm going to hit him and then he's going to hit me. Hit me! Oh god, oh god, I'm ganna die!::  
  
"You heard me, lets see how your hits are." He said looked like he was getting more annoyed.   
  
"Ok.. if you say so." She said, before hitting him. She didn't even make contact, he blocked it easily.   
  
This continued till sunset, until Alex dragged her self inside to the kitchen.   
  
Destiny looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey, I saw you two out there sparing. So how did it go?" She asked pretty interested.   
  
Alex looked at her, standing up strait, before falling flat to the ground.   
  
Destiny looked down to see her lying there. "Tired?" She asked.   
  
Alex nodded her head against the floor. "Ouwwww..... Pain.... Need...bed." She said in a low voice. "And I have to meet him tomorrow!" she wined, a bit scared.   
  
Destiny laughed and went to help her up. "There, there. I got ya. Lets get you to bed."   
  
She helped her up to her room and got her into bed. Pulling the blankets up over her, she looked down. "So does he know how bad he kick your butt?" She asked a smirk on her face.   
  
Alex opened one eye. "No.... and ... I don't... plan to ....tell him... night, night." She said falling a sleep.   
  
Destiny laughed as she walked out of the room and made her way to hers. When she got to her room she changed and sat down out on her balcony, taking her book and pen with her. She figured she would start a journal. Just for a keepsake. She looked out and down to the gravity room Vegeta was in.   
  
It was only the first day here, and yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. Sure she never could but now, it only increased. If it was possible. She looked down at her book and opened it. Beginning to write.   
  
Dear.....Dreamer,  
  
To day was an ok day. I'm sitting here, and loneliness has seemed to feel my heart, again. Nothing different really, the same loneliness I have always felt. But now.... Now I'm here. I've seen him, the man who I've grown to love. I guess it's a bit strange to love some one you don't even know, but it's true. I think he hates me, I'm not sure. I'm afraid..... yeah.. it's strange. I'm afraid. Afraid of loosing him. I've worked so hard to just be in the same place as him, but to loose him to Bulma.... It would kill me. I've seen the way she treats him, in our world. Goddess, if a person feels like this towards some one are they not meant to be with them...... great now I'm getting mushy. I want to feel his skin against mine, his lips upon mine. I don't want to be that piece of dirt that is only good to walk on, I want to be that great power that he seeks for, that power and energy that flows threw every inch of him, that can feel him with pure love and wanting. I'll only liveing here if I have a chance with him; if there is no chance then I have no place on the earth. My heart is empty and my soul is dark, and I cannot bring my self to cut the flesh upon my body, but if my heart is broken. I will make sure, that the soul I have, will be no more......................  
  
One who runs from the shadows of misery,   
Destiny-  
  
She closed her book and rested her head against the railing. She wasn't tired, but she felt weak. She hated to feel depressed, she wanted to cry, but she hated to cry. It wasn't right for her, she hated to feel weak and that's all it every made her feel. Weak.   
  
********************   
  
Bulma sat at her computer; she decided she was going to work late tonight. Too many things had to be done, and she figured the sooner she started the sooner she would finish.   
  
As her fast fingers mad contact with the key bored a loud beeping went off. "Oh what now." She complained. She walked over the main screen to see that Vegeta had pushed the contacting button in the gravity chamber.   
  
::Great he already broke the damn gravity room!:: She yelled in her head. She put that button in the Gravity room to notify her when something was broken, but now she was regretting it, she would never get any rest.   
  
So here she was making her way up stares and out the back door. As she walked to the gravity chamber the wind blew her hair in to her face, having her stop to fix it back up. "Man, maybe I should just cut it. It wouldn't get in my face anymore." She told herself.   
  
*********************   
  
Up on the balcony Destiny sat there looking at the gravity room. Sure she felt a little wired, like a stalker or something, but she just wanted to see him before she fell asleep. She was in love.... What more could you say.  
  
She stood there, the wind blowing her hair, having it play against her smooth skin. A sudden movement on the ground caught her eye, having her lean over the balcony to see.   
  
There stood Bulma walking to the gravity room. In short shorts and a tang top!!!! Destiny narrowed her eyes. "What. I can't believe her. What's she going to do? Oh Goddess no." She said quietly. :: I can't loose him to her! Please no!::   
  
She watched as she then stopped and started, to what looked like to her, was fix her hair. :: Yeah, you might as well fix your hair. What are you going to do, jump him? God, it's not like he would turn you down. He's been in outer space, how long!? It's like being in jail!:: she yelled in her head  
  
Bulma then made her way to the front door of the Chamber and walked in. The Gravity room, already turned off.   
  
Destiny couldn't take it; she had to find out what was going on. She put a hand on the railing and jumped over and off the balcony, landing on her feet. :: Saiyan blood really comes in handy:: she thought.   
  
**********************   
  
Bulma walked into the gravity room and came face to face with an angry Vegeta. "What did ya do now? God! You've only been here one day, and your already breaking things." She said walking over to the main controls.   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Well if you would have built it right, it would last longer. Now fix it!"   
  
"Don't yell at me mister! Now hold on." She said typing things in to the control panel.   
  
Vegeta walked over and leaned over her back to see what she was doing. "You better not be fucking this up woman!" he warned.   
  
"Oh, please. I know what I'm doing." She replied.   
  
***********************   
  
Destiny walked over to the chamber making sure she wasn't seen bye any one and made her way to a window. "Oh great I'm a obsessive jealous stalker now." She whispered.   
  
She took one look inside and her eyes grow wide. Bulma was at the control panel and Vegeta was over her! A picture that would make any one think the wrong thing. And she did. She turned her head and ran back into the house and up to her room.  
  
Shutting her door, she ran and closed her balcony doors. "Oh Goddess. No, no, no." She said water filling her eyes. "NO! You will not cry. No man is worth your tears, and the one who is will never make you cry.... Goddess, why." She took in a deep breath and weald the tears away. She walked over to her vanity and sat down, looking at her self.   
  
Was she really nothing compared to Bulma? She looked down at the scissors that lay there, and then at her arm. Part of her self wanted to cut again.... But then she looked at her self. She had this new body, no burns, no cuts,.. nothing. She hadn't cut herself for a few years now, because she had did a self-rite to her Goddess. But now, she wanted to feel something, something other then nothing.   
  
No. She wouldn't do it. She stood up and walked over to her balcony doors, swinging them open, and walking out them. She looked down and narrowed her eyebrows. "I'll show you what you missing. I'll show you I don't need you. Why should I sit here and cry over something I could never have......... No. I'm going to train hard and master the art of magick. And you watch." She spoke quietly. "I'll be every thing you said I couldn't be. I'll be a true saiyan, and strong smart woman. And I'll show every one, I don't need any one. I have Alex and Jessie and they are the only people I should care about. Fuck you and Fuck Bulma."   
  
She stood there for a moment, staring at nothing. She felt the same emptiness she felt before she came here. :: It's funny how easily one can hurt you with out trying.:: She thought. She then turned and walked back inside, where she took off her nightgown and sat nude on the floor. Going into a deep meditation.   
  
She would show them, she was going to train, work on her magick and be happy with out them............ she hoped. Goddess she hoped.   
  
  
A/N: So what did ya think? Sorry I took so long, I've been working on my web site. ^-^ But I got it out, and plan on working on this story more. Please review, tell me what ya think. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY: I JUST FIXED THE PART ABOUT GOKU. GOKU IS NOT BACK AND THE CHAPTERS ARE SO LONG I FORGOT. SO I HAD TO TAKE HIM OUT AND PUT GOHAN IN HIS PLACE. EVERY THING IS THE SAME, JUST GOKU IS NOT IN IT......YET. IN LATER CHAPTERS HE WILL BE THOUGHT, WHEN HIS SUPPOSE TO COME BACK. SORRY :(  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long, I really am! :( Oh well here ya go, the next chapter.   
  
  
Destiny ran down the stares as fast as she could. She was suppose to have met Baba along time ago.   
  
"Great! Just great I'm going to be late!......I bet she's probably going to tell me to just leave and that I'm not serious about this.. Grrrr!" She yelled running down the stares.   
  
As she ran into the kitchen she ended up bumping strait into Vegeta, having her fall backwards and landing on the floor.   
  
"Ah, oh Vegeta. It's just you." She said getting to her feet. She turned to see Bulma as the table looking at her with this hate she couldn't believe was there. "Hey Bulma, get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Destiny asked pushing it.   
  
She turned back to Vegeta having his hand hit hard against her face, throwing her back into the wall.   
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Destiny jumped up, sitting strait in bed, breathing hard. "........ That wasn't something I want to dream again......" She said laying back down. She could still feel the heat on her skin as if it was real. Her cheek tingling, and her head pounding with pain.   
  
She rolled over in bed, sighing deeply. A Week.... a week since that night. The image of the two still in her head, not letting her sleep peacefully. For the past week she had to use sleeping spells to help... the problem was that it would heighten her depression, something that had always been bad before.   
  
She looked up at her light switch and turned it on, the lights going bright having her closer her eyes. "Mmmm....Goddess, this is to early.." She moaned.   
  
As she was about to get up, a body jumped on top of her..... well two bodies to be exact, having the air knocked out of her and pushing her back in to the covers.   
  
"Ahhh!... Get off!.....Oomph..... My head! Alex! Jessie!" Destiny yelled finally pushing the two off the bed.   
  
They hit the floor hard..... Head first, Jessie on top of Alex.   
  
"Ohh, Jessie. Get off, you're two heavy." Alex wined jokingly, as she tried to push her off as Jessie tried to stay on top of her the best she could.   
  
"I am not, I'm light as a feather, hehehe." Jessie said putting her arms out as if she were flying, giving Alex the opportunity to start tickling her.   
  
As soon Jessie felt Alex's hands she shrieked. "Ahhhhhhhh! No! Hehehe." Having her jump off and back onto the bed where Destiny sat laughing.   
  
" You stupid idiots. What the hell you doing up so early?" Destiny asked still trying to stop her laughing.   
  
These two were never up early, so why......Destiny looked over at the clock..............." 10:00! What the hell?! I can't believe I slept that long!" Destiny said running around her room trying to get her clothes on.   
  
Two days ago she met Baba and arranged to meet with her today. Wanting to know how much her powers could grow if trained right.   
  
This thought hit Destiny hard. It was just like her dream.... ....... Great this is all she needed, for her dream to come true.   
  
Alex and Jessie watch from there spot on the floor and bed as Destiny continued to go though things from her desk.... then her closet...... then her dresser..... then from under her bed.   
  
"AAAAAhhhhhhhhh! Where is it? Where is it!?" she said starting to panic, her blood already speeding up with her heart.   
  
Alex looked at Jessie worried, then back at Destiny. "Where is what?"   
  
"My earrings! The one's I was wearing when I came here. They were given to me by my best friend! I have to find them, they're the only thing I have to remind me of her!" She said still throwing things everywhere. Suddenly she stopped, before walking around the room as if she were a cat.   
  
".........Some one was in here....." She said quietly.  
  
"Really?" Jessie asked as if it was no big deal. "Why, when, whoooo." She asked, wide eyed.   
  
Destiny didn't even look at her. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out......I'll see you guys later." She said walking out of the room.   
  
Alex looked at Jessie. "So...... what are you doing today?"   
  
Jessie looked at her with an ugly face. "I have to go check out my new school! I have to go the rest of the day too! Bulma's mom said I need to go to school and get a great education.... I think Chichi talked to her into enrolling me." She said threw a fake set of tears. "Me don't want to go."   
  
"hehehe, you have to go to schooool." Alex sang. "Oh well, come on. I want to know where your school is going to be.... And change into a namick and freak every one out." Alex laughed.   
  
Jessie looked at her for a moment......"Ok!" She said running out of the room, having Alex run after her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Destiny made her way down stares. Stopping just out side the kitchen, so that she could take a deep breath. ::ohhhhh I really don't need this. Ok calm down. He's not going to hit you. Why would he? Right he has no reason to. Fuck, he's probably not even in there.:: She replied to herself.   
  
As she walked in, she let out her breath to see that Bulma wasn't in there, but then held it as she saw Vegeta.   
  
::Ahhhhhh! Run! 'NO!' 'Don't run!' Yes must run! 'No he's not going to do any thing, just go in grab something to drink and ask him if he's seen any one with your earrings.' Ummm..... ok... but if he hits me I'm not going to talk to you any more.......:: She said to herself. Those voices always did help out ever once in a while.   
  
(Sorry! I tend to talk to myself...... and argue....and fight.. and .....any ways yeah, so why not her!)  
  
She let out the breath she was holding in and walked to the frig. Opened it, grabbed a coke and closed the door. When she turned around she saw Vegeta waiting impatiently for his lunch.   
  
"Hey Vegeta?" She asked a little harder then she wanted. She was still made about what she had seen between him and Bulma.   
  
He turned his head and looked at her with a glare. "What do you want." He asked just as hard, maybe even harder.   
  
Destiny narrowed her eyes. ::Fine he wants to be mean? Fine! 'oh no....'::   
  
"I just wanted to know if Bulma was here. Sorry if it's going to hurt you poor saiyan head to think about it!" She said ending up yelling at the end.   
  
::'What did I tell you about controlling your temper?' Oh shut it!:: She yelled to herself.   
  
"I think you need to stop yelling before you upset me little girl." Vegeta said calmly but threat fully. He was a prince, she had no right to talk to him like this, lest of all even look at him.   
  
"Oh really, well-" Before she could finish she heard Bulma walk in.   
  
"Hey guys!" she said with a big smile. "Sorry about lunch I just came back from a meeting." She continued to talk as she went to get some food out.   
  
"You should have had it done by now. I'm sitting here starving, when I could be training!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Look-"   
  
"Hell yeah look!" Destiny 'screamed', spotting her earring on the so sweet and innocent Bulma.   
  
Both Vegeta and Bulma turned to look at Destiny.   
  
"You stupid little no good slut! Where the fuck did you get my earring!?" She yelled going to taking them off of Bulma, who was flinching at Destiny's ruff hands.   
  
"Ahhhh that hurts." Bulma said pulling back to grab her ears making sure that Destiny hadn't cut her ears when pulling them out.   
  
"You have no right to take these. These are worth more then you life." Destiny said with hate.   
  
"Well I figured that if you could use my close, I could use your earrings." Bulma said referring to the close that Destiny was wearing.   
  
"Look honey." Came her deadly reply. "You got money, go buy some more, where as for me. I just got here, have no money and besides, you don't fucken where them!" She yelled. "Bitch."   
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes. "If it were up to me-"   
  
"Yeah! Yeah! I hear it every day! Do I care? No!" She said grabbing the coke she had stat down and walked out the back door, making sure to slam it.   
  
Before Bulma could make a smart remark to the air, the door swung open and in walked Destiny again.   
  
"And I hope you two are very happy!" She yelled before leaving again.   
  
After the door closed Bulma looked at Vegeta. "And what the hell was that last comment about?" She asked.   
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know! God damnit woman hurry up, I'm starving!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Destiny flew.... And flew.... And flew..... Ok and she flew some more.   
  
::Where am I going?:: She asked her self. :: 'Baba! You fucking moron!'::   
  
"Oh yeah. Damnit and I'm big time off cores." She said changing direction.   
  
With in an hour she reached Baba who was sitting in a clearing.   
  
"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Not sleeping very well." Destiny said touching down in front of her.   
  
Baba nodded her head in understanding. "Not a problem....Dreaming of the two aren't you? Its hurts you too." She asked in a matter of fact voice.   
  
Destiny looked at her for a second, but not in surprise. She knew that the witch could see these things and wasn't mad that she had seen into her heart. In some ways she was happy. Maybe the old wise witch could help her.   
  
"I don't know what to do........ Goddess I hate that Bulma with a passion and just the thought of the two in the same room drives me nuts." She said taking a seat under a near by tree.   
  
Baba fallowed and stopped just in front of her. "You know young one..... Your eyes see a lot, but they don't always see what's real."   
  
Destiny looked up at the sky. "Hmmm.... Sounds like something that I would say.... In my world. But now, now I'm not so sure." Destiny looked down and grabbed a piece of grass, shredding it quietly.. "......You know. When I saw them.... All I wanted to do at first was die; I mean the first thing I felt wasn't my heart breaking, but my life dieing. Ya know, I just..... I couldn't feel anything........."   
  
It was quiet for a moment, the air blew and the leaves in the tree's danced in them as the sun showed them off. And Destiny sat there reliving that night, as Baba sat there hoping that the girl would open her heart and see what really happen..... Goddess knows Baba knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Alex sat there, straw in mouth, moving it from side to side as her eyes fallowed. "God, I'm bored." She said around the straw.   
  
Piccolo was training with Gohan, Jessie at her new school, Vegeta in the Gravity room, Chichi to busy cooking and cleaning and all the other ten thousand thing she has to do, Bulma in another meeting, and all the namicks doing ...... namick stuff.... probably learning how to play golf. Leaving her sitting at the table chewing on a straw. Oh what fun!   
  
She looked around the room. "So every one, what do ya wanna talk about? Really? Wow. That's cool." She said in boredom, hoping that she may get lucky and some one will reply.   
  
"Well. I guess I could go train with Piccolo and Gohan....... And get my ass kick......oh man!" She said getting up and walking out the back door leaving the imaginary people she was talking to alone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Alex landed in a clearing to see Piccolo and Gohan sparing. "Well that's nothing new. Go picky." She cheered quietly. Like she would have the guts to say that out loud?!   
  
She watched as Piccolo was thrown to the ground. "Ohh, my picky's hurt.... Come on get up, come on get up...grrrrr." She yelled quietly.   
  
As she continued to watch the fight unnoticed, she realized that this wasn't curing her bored ness, so she decided to get in on the action and turn into her namick form.   
  
As Gohan and Piccolo separated for a split second, Alex jumped in between them blowing a blast of energy to the both of them, throwing them back a good distance.   
  
"Hey boys, can't a girl get some attention?" She said with a smirk.   
  
The two regained there balance and looked at her. Gohan smiled. "Only the kind of attention that may get you beat." He said in an air battle stance.   
  
Alex stopped and looked up at the sky, her hand under her chin as if she was thinking. "Ya know....... That was the only kinda attention I could ever get...... I wonder why?" She said in a child's voice. It was cute.   
  
"Must be your personality." Piccolo said swinging at her, having her duck.   
  
Her being smaller then them and much more thinner, she was able to move faster and was able to bend easier, giving them a bit more of a challenge then they thought.   
  
As the sparing continued Gohan had to move faster, not bothering him too much as where as Piccolo seemed to be getting a bit frustrated.   
  
"Will you fucking stay still!" He yelled bringing up his leg to hit her, having her moving just enough for him to hit nothing but air.   
  
"Hehehe. Come on Picky. You taught me the basics! You should be able to hit me." She yelled over to him.   
  
Just then the three could hear Chichi yelling for Gohan to come and eat.   
  
"Well guys I'll see ya later." Gohan said waving good-bye. He looked at Piccolo and winked. "Have fun!" He said knowing Alex had a crush on Piccolo. He heard Destiny tell his mom, so he figured why not help out a friend. Piccolo disserved to be with some one, and Alex was part namick......It could work.   
  
Piccolo watched as he left not really understand what just happened. Alex on the other hand was not as conferrable as she was a minute ago. Sure she had trained with him all day for the past week but now she new Chichi knew and Goahn some how knows!.................Damn Destiny! She pretty much knew that Gohan wasn't going to come back after he ate lunch.   
  
Piccolo turned back to Alex taking a battle stance. "Well, this isn't a break. Lets continue."   
  
Alex turned her head to look at him. "You know if ya ask nicely." She said in a three year old's voice. "But since ya didn't....ahhh!" She yelled lunging at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jessie sat there in her chair staring off into space. He pencil in her mouth as she tapped her fingers on her desk. :: God I'm bored. I'm ganna go crazy! I didn't think High School would be that boring. :: She yelled in her head as she looked up at the teacher who continued with her daily lesson. ::And that stupid lady won't stop talking so I can daydream about Trunks!:: She wined.   
  
She looked around her class noticing how different it was from her school. They didn't have cameras and you didn't see any cops walking in the hall. It was a pretty nice school..... well the school was, the kids sucked. The stared to much and talked behind your back as well...... Ok so the kids weren't so different from the ones in her world.   
  
She looked to the side of her to see two blond girls whispering and then occasionally look at her. Ok.... So maybe Alex dropping her off in her namick form was not such a good idea. Now every one would just look at her weird and talk behind her back. But she wasn't going to let it get to her, no she would just ignore them and go about what she had been doing.......being bored.   
  
"Miss Jessie?" The teacher called. " Miss Jessie!?" She yelled seeing that she could not get the young girls attention.   
  
Jessie jumped up and look up at the teacher, having the two girls laugh. "Y, Yes?"   
  
"I was wondering if you can answer the question to the story in the book we just finished reading."   
  
Jessie looked down at her book, she was still on the first page; she hadn't been falling along the whole time. ::Just great!:: She yelled to her self. ::My first day and I already know I'm going to fail.:: "Ummm, What was the question?" She asked with a small giggle.   
  
The Teacher looked down at her with narrowed eyebrows, tapping her foot on the hard floor. "Miss Jessie. This may be your first day in school, but we started and finished this story today and I will except no excuses from you about not being able to answer a simple question." The teacher scolded. "Now if I may say, you do need to straiten up, pay attention and get an education. ........Now since you're a little confused I'll give you an easy question. What was one of the many thing the boy in the story liked to say?" The teach spoke with irritation.   
  
"Ummm..... " Jessie was at a lost for words until she turned to see the two girls, who were still laughing, and noticed they were in cheerleader outfits and smiled. "Lets find a cheerleader and saw her legs off?' Came her reply having every one go silent. ".......What?" She asked looking around innocently.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Ahhhh! Fucken let me go!" Alex yelled over her shoulder to Piccolo, who had her arms lock behind her back.   
  
  
"Give up!" He yelled back. He was not about to let her beat him. He wouldn't hear the end of it from the others. "Just give up!" He repeated.   
  
Alex wiggled and moved with all her might, but he was way to strong for her. Hell he fucking taught her most of her moves.... And she had only been training for a week. "Damnit Piccolo! I'm not giving up! Now let go!" She yelled tugging and pulling.   
  
Piccolo held her tight, determined to get her to give up. The problem was he was feeling a bit weird from being to close. He couldn't figure it out. Why was he reacting this way? So she was more softer then the others, and smelt different..... she smelt..... good. ::Ok, Piccolo just forget about her, concentrate!:: He yelled at himself. ::She's just a woman, no different from the others, just weaker.:: He continued to tell him self. Trying to make him think she had no affect on him........ which she did, and did he hate it. She had caused him way too much trouble already. He didn't need this!  
  
"Grrahhh!" he growled out before pushing her away and back in to the air.   
  
Alex balanced her self and turned around. ::Ok, what's with him?:: She asked herself. :: 'Nothing is with him, you idiot! He's just tired of your winning!' He is not! Picky likes me..... I think.:: She argued with herself.   
  
Piccolo stared at her for a moment, she seemed to be makes weird faces. As if she was thinking a bit too hard.   
  
Noticing the pair of eyes on her, Alex looked up. "What! Damn you stare to much!" She yelled at him before shutting up and looking at him. "....... What's wrong with you?" Her face showing her curiosity.   
  
"Nothing!" He snapped, the sill weird feeling in his stomach driving him crazy. "Lets continue, Now." He said a bit to meaner then he wanted it to sound.   
  
Alex narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to spar with you if you're in a bad mood Piccolo. I'll go do something else till you get rid of your stupid mood swings." She said with a little anger.   
  
"I think that's a good idea. Go, I don't need a little brat fallowing me around." He said, arms crossed over his chest.   
  
Alex sent a thousand glares of death to him. "I'm. Not. A. Kid! You want me gone? Fine. I'm Gone!" She yelled before blasting off in another direction.   
  
Piccolo stayed there for a moment before growling out in anger. "What the hell do I care!? She's no concern to me." He told himself. "I can go find Gohan and spar with him. She's nothing but a woman, a stupid, weak, childish woman!" He looked around and realized he was talking to himself before growling out in anger. "Damn woman!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Destiny walked in threw the door, her shirt pretty messed up. After a lot of thought under the tree with Baba she said forget it and started her training with the old witch. The training was a bit more instance then she thought it would be. She trained with Goku for the past week, just as she planed, but it didn't seem to help with her magick. But that wasn't going to stop her. She made a vow to work hard and she was going to do just that.   
  
She sat down at the table and banged her head on the top. "Pain...." She wined. ::'Then stop fucken hitting your head, you moron.':: The other voice in her head yelled. "Oh bit me." She said out load, her tail swaying back in forth with anger.   
  
"That's sick." Came a new voice..... that didn't come from Destiny's head.   
  
She looked up to see HER. Bulma stood there with her 'what are you doing in my kitchen' look, having Destiny roll her eyes. Not something she did that much.   
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Destiny asked, still in a bad mood about earlier..... oh and then there was there other thing between the two.... Oh yeah and the fact that she couldn't stand her.   
  
Bulma threw a set of keys to Destiny. "The school called about Jessie. She got in trouble and you have to go pick her up." She said before walking away.   
  
Destiny looked down at the keys and then back up at the door Bulma just left threw. "Oh like you couldn't get off your fat ass it do it!" She yelled before getting up and stomping out the back door, forgetting to change her shirt and grass stand pants, as well as making her tail disappear. "Damn people!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jessie sat there in the office....... Bored again! ::Why am I always bored!......I hat school.... I wonder what Trunks is doing......................................:: She thought before going blank.   
  
"Jessie!" Came a yell, having Jessie jump completely out of the seat and looked up to find Destiny standing there with a messed up shirt and jeans.   
  
"What happened to you?" Jessie asked getting her new books and walking out of the school next to her.   
  
Destiny crossed her arms. "Magick kicked my ass." She said bluntly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When the two got back to the house.... Well..... C.C. They found Alex, who was still in namick form, making a sandwich. The two stood in the doorway and continued to watch her slam meet and other things on to the bread. If you listen close enough you could hear her yelling at the meat and bread.   
  
"Bad day?" Destiny asked, watching Alex's head snap up and look at her.   
  
"Don't ask." Alex said threw grinding teeth.   
  
"Ok I wo-"  
  
"You know what!" Alex yelled. "I hat all men. I hate them. I hate them. Especially namicks! They are the worst. I hop they all die of.... Of......of something really bad! Yeah, like water poisoning. Yeah, and die!"   
  
Destiny continued to look at her as Jessie narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Well you know what!?" Jessie yelled. "............I.... I hate school. Yeah, ......and...... the kids too.... And......and..... I'm going to my room now." She said turning around and walking up the stares.   
  
The two girls watched as she left and then looked at each other.   
  
"Ok..... I guess she didn't like school." Destiny said before looking at the sandwich Alex made. "Umm.... Alex? I don't think that is very edible." She said eyeing it as if it had a face.   
  
Alex looked down and frowned. "I think your right...... It looks worse then Bulma's cooking."   
  
"Come on lets go out and get something to eat. We'll bring Jessie back something." Destiny said going to the door.   
  
Alex fallowed close behind stopping for a second. Some thing was off..... but what........ "Oh, hey. Why is Jessie home so early?"   
  
Destiny smirked. "She got in trouble at school. Come on." She said, both girls walking out the door, and both forgetting to change back to a human.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Alex and Destiny walked back in the house, back from Burger King with food for them and Jessie and out of their namick and saiyan form, to the hell with Bulma. Destiny loved that her hair didn't turn black again when she was into her human form. She decided that dark blue looked pretty good on her. Closing the door they turned to see Bulma and Vegeta in another fight over something stupid....... Probably the food..... ok so not so stupid.   
  
Destiny looked over at Alex and frowned with an angry face. She knew this was how Bulma and Vegeta got together, the yelling and screaming and heat that builds up around it. Every one knows that the best time to have sex was after the fight..... it was pure sex and that is what both of them wanted.   
  
Alex frowned and turned to the two. "Would you two just shut the hell up? Damn you fight like little kids." She all but yelled.   
  
Vegeta turned to her with a glare. "How dare you speak to me like that!?"   
  
"How dare I? Like this! You're an idiot who yells to much!" Alex yelled back.   
  
"Look brat!" Vegeta yelled starting to walk to wards her, having her take a step back but then stopped. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you haven't got in my way, but that's about to change if you don't keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Ohhhhh, I'm so scared." Alex said acting as if she was shacking. "The big scary vegetable is going to kill me. You know what carrot top, you really need to get a life instead of threatening other people's."   
  
Vegeta smirked and stood tall, crossing his arms over his chest. "I need to get a life. At lest I didn't run away from the one I had." He said having both; Destiny and Alex glare at him. "What's wrong? Couldn't hack it?....What was so bad that you two had to leave? You're boy friends left ya? Did they break your hearts and make you cry?" He said with humor.   
  
Alex was about to hall off and hit him in the face, but Destiny jumped in front of her and pushed her behind her. "Look Veggie! Back off. You shouldn't be talking. The only women your every had was probably a pass around. A little mad cuz you ended up with left overs?" She said before being grabbed by the throat and held 'up' against the wall; the bags of food she had falling to the ground.   
  
Vegeta held his grip tight, not even thinking to loosen it, for the fact that this was a woman. "Look you little bitch. No one, and I mean not even a lousy human idiot would get with you if their life depended on it. So keep you pathetic comments to yourself. Got?" He said quietly, his voice hard and deadly. "You're lucky I didn't kill you when I first saw you. Before you had some type of use, now you're nothing."   
  
Alex watch with horror; her first instinct was to jump at him, but froze. She didn't know if Vegeta would break her neck if she made a move, so she stayed still. "Let her go." Her voice steady and demanding.   
  
Destiny closed her eyes; tears wanting to reveal them selves. Vegeta's words hit her hard and deep. ::He's right........:: The words repeating themselves over and over in her head. Her hands grabbing his; trying to pry them off. She couldn't breath, and was getting a bit light headed. She opened her eyes to see his cold ones staring at her. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye, falling to the ground where her feet dangled.   
  
A sudden warmth entered Vegeta's hand; traveling up his arm and down to his chest. He could feel the heat, as if he was touching a heating pat, it made him calm for some reason....... He didn't like it. With shock he let her go, dropping her to the floor hard. "Keep your magick to your self, and away from me." He said looking down to her. "I will not be put under any spell of yours." He then turned and walked away.   
  
Alex went and grabbed Destiny pulling her up and on to her feet. "You ok?" Concern filling her voice.   
  
Destiny bit back tears. "I'm fine.....I....I just need to get to my room." She said before looking over to see that Bulma had stood there and watched every thing. ::She didn't even say a thing..... she would have let him kill me if he wanted to.....I think he did.....:: She thought sadly. She may hate Bulma but she wouldn't let some one kill her just like that..... yet Bulma just stood there...... Did she hate her that much? ::'Who cares?........You don't need them.... You don't need any of them.':: Her other voice told her, having her sigh as Alex helped her up the stares.  
  
Opening the door to Destiny's room Alex stopped and looked at her. "You sure you're ok...I can stay here with you if you want......" She said looking at her with concern. She knew Vegeta's words hurt her. She still couldn't believe that he said that.... but then again..... they had said some pretty mean thing too, and they always had to have the last word.   
  
Destiny didn't answer at first; her head low not wanting to look at her....she didn't want Alex to see her watery eyes. Finally, her shaky voice was heard. "N...No. I'm find......Don't worry about me." She said walking in to the room and slowly closing it.   
  
Alex stood there for a moment. She wanted to feel like she was helping some one...... ::Jessie!:: she thought. She would go pester Jessie to get rid of her sad mood.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Destiny walked into her room, switching on her light and walking to her balcony doors. ::Great. I feel like shit again......" She thought opening them and walking out on to the balcony. She looked down, down at the Gravity room....::Does he really think nothing of me?......'Come on Destiny. I'm sure he likes you some where in the hard heart of his....':: Her other voice said. :: ' Just give him some time, and try not to get mad so easally... You don't always have to have the last word.' .....Yes I do.::  
  
  
Destiny shook her head, not wanting to sit here and go crazy..... even though she already knew she was. But it didn't help to sit here and talk to her self. She looked down to feel some thing wet on her hand......it was from the tear that fell from her eye. Shocked she pulled her hand up and dried her eyes not wanting more tears to fall. She then turned and walked back into her room, tossing her shoes off as she went.   
  
After doing so, she then brushed her hair, doing what ever it took to forget about what happened. Letting out a growl she threw the brush across the room, having it hit the wall with a thud before falling to the floor. She looked at it with angry eyes wanting it to catch on fire, but it never did. She turned and went to her wood chest she had at the end of the bed and opened it up. Various magick supplies in it. She took out a few candles, incense and a small book, before going to the floor and sitting down.   
  
"Ok, I can't stay sad for the rest of the day. I still have an hour till sunset and if I stay like this I'll never get any sleep." She said as she sat every thing up. Letting silence fill the room she fill into a meditation; calling the gods and goddesses to come and help her in her magickal working. Her head held high and her arms out to the side she thought of Vegeta, sadness filling her heart. Her voice was a mere whisper.   
  
"I call on these to make a change.... I am lost and need to find my way....Sadness, happiness, hate and love." She said, imagining her sadness turning to happiness but not noticing as Bulma entered her room. "I command thee fix! As I will it, so shale it switch!"   
  
Her eyes snapped open, not feeling as if she thought she would feel.... The sadness was still there.............But why. The first thing she saw was herself...........   
  
::Myself!!:: she mentally yelled. And in fact, there she was staring at her body....... From someone else's body!   
  
Panicking she ran to her mirror, just to look back at Bulma. She was in Bulma's body!   
  
"No! No! What's going on!?" She yelled turning to see .......well... herself. "Bulma!"   
  
Having heard her name, Bulma's..... , well Destiny's head, snapped up. "What? I...I didn't do it. It's your stupid magick. Undo it!" She yelled, a little freaked by the whole thing.  
  
Destiny looked at her, fear all over her face.... Well Bulma's face now. "...I.....I can't......."   
  
TBC......  
  
A/N: So how did I do? Hehehe. What on earth are they going to do!? ::Smirks.:: Just pisses you off not to know, huh? Well sorry I took so long getting this out. Took me forever. I have way too much to do on my web page, but I'm trying, I really am. Oh, oh, oh! Hehe. I'm going to put up a pic on this story on my web page. (Of Destiny, Alex and Jessie.) I know you guys want to really see what a female namick looks like. Lol. Well it will be up real soon promise. The web site is on my profile. If you visit please sigh my guest book! Lol 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter, thank you all who had reviewed. Means a lot. Sorry that this chapter is out so late. Things are going well ..........and..... trust me ya don't wanna know. Just to inform you all, my web site will not be updated, I'm making a whole new one that will be better!!!!!!!........any way.... Please review.... oh yeah but that pic is up on my old site still. Now on to the story!!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Destiny looked at Bulma, (Remember Bulma is now in Destiny's body, as Destiny is in Bulma's body. ) anger all over her face. "Bulma.......I'm going to kill you!" She yelled lunging at her, having Bulma scream.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Alex walked down the hall; she had left Jessie to her in the room and thought it best to see if Destiny was ok. Walking up the door she heard Destiny scream, having her bust down the door to see Bulma chocking Destiny on the floor.   
  
"Hey! Get off of her!" She yelled running over to the two and grabbing for Bulma.   
  
Grabbing on to the back of her shirt, she yanked her up and hit her dead in the face, having her fall back. "You stay away from her!" Alex yelled at Bulma as she hit the floor.   
  
"Alex! It's me! Destiny!" Destiny heard herself say. ::Great I sound like Bulma too! ' Your worst nightmare has happened! Heheheh!':: Her other voice laughed.   
  
Alex stood looking at 'Bulma' and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, right. You really need to get help, now you better back off before you piss me off." Alex warned. ::What the hell is she trying to pull?::   
  
Destiny jumped up, the front of her face red from being hit by Alex. ::Damnit, Bulma' s body is so weak!:: She mentally yelled. "Alex! It's me! No playing. Look at her! Do you honestly think I would act like that!?" She yelled pointing to Bulma.   
  
Alex crossed her arms and turned to look at 'Destiny', so she thought.   
  
Bulma was pulling her self off the floor, with on hand holding her throat. "You tried to kill me!?" She yelled in disbelief. She stumbled to the wall and held herself up. "Your crazy! You hear me?! You're a fucking crazy freak!" She yelled as she looked at her.   
  
Alex slowly let her arms fall to the side, watching as 'Destiny' began to act as if she was dieing........ As if she was that weak. ::Destiny would be on Bulma right now, knife in hand...... yet her she is.....winning?:: "Oh my fucking god! You... You!...... No.... what?!" Alex managed to get out.   
  
Destiny raised an eyebrow, a serious look embracing her face. "Me and Bulma switched bodies. Yes that's what happened." She said in a calm voice, a hint of evil in it.   
  
Alex looked back in forth between the two. "But why!? Why on earth would you want to be in ....in that thing! She said gesturing to Destiny's newfound body. "Fuck it! I don't want to know, just undo it!"   
  
Bulma stood up tall walking up to Destiny. "I agree. Now just wave your little hand and undo you hocus pocus." She said waving her hand in the air.   
  
Destiny took a step forward, still not use to Bulma's body. "Look bitch. If I knew how to do that, don't you think I would have did it along time ago! Do you think I like this!" She said now face to face with Bulma. ::Damn this is weird yelling at myself..... well sort of myself.:: she thought.   
  
Alex looked at the two, not sure how she was going to deal with being on Destiny's side, when she was in Bulma's body. "Wait. Destiny, you mean to tell me that you don't know how to reveres it. What the hell are you going to do then, cuz I'll be damn if I have to walk around next to you in that body." She said pointing back in forth between the two.   
  
Destiny rolled her eyes, having her stop and shake her head. "No, I don't know the reveres spell, mainly cuz there is no reveres spell. For all I know, it's permanent." Destiny said beginning to raise her voice, but stopped as she heard the door open, having the three turn to see Jessie.   
  
Jessie stood there looking at the three. "What's going on? Oh, can I eat this?" She said holding up Alex's burger, with a smile.   
  
Alex eyes widened. "No! That's mine! Give!" She said running and taking the burger out of Jessie hands. "Mine!" She yelled in a child like manner, before putting half the burger in her mouth. Eating as if she hadn't eaten in days.   
  
Jessie frowned for a bit then looked at Destiny. "Hey can I have your burger?" She asked with hopeful eyes. "Please, I'll be your best friend... well next best friend cuz Alex is my best friend, but your would be up there in the best friendish kinda way..." She babbled.   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and looked away from Jessie's gaze.   
  
Jessie frowned. "All you had to do was say no. You don't have to be mean." Her voice small and sad, having Destiny glare at Bulma.   
  
"That's not Destiny." Alex told Jessie, having her turn to look at her with a look of confusion. "Destiny did a spell, it fucked up and now the two have switched bodies. Weird, I know. "  
  
Jessie stood there before scratching her head. "Umm, ..... Ok.....So how you going to fix it?" She asked looking at the two, with wide eyes, as she ate Destiny's burger, hopping that the real Destiny didn't mined.   
  
Destiny growled.... Ok it was in Bulma's voice, but it was sort of like a growl. "Look, this is how it's going to be. I'm going to see if I can figure out how to fix it or if I can fix it, and no one other then the four of us know about this." She said looking around at them to see them all nod. "The last thing I want is to have every one know and then start looking at us weird. So from now on, I'm going to do my best as to act like Bulma, and Bulma, you act like me. You better not get any ideas either."   
  
Alex nodded. "Totally understand. I wouldn't want any one to know I had to be in Bulma's body either."   
  
"Hey!" Bulma yelled offended, before smirking. "What if I don't want my other body back?" She stated more then asked, having the others look at her with half opened mouths.   
  
"You little whore!" Destiny yelled trying to jump at her again, but was held back bye Alex and Jessie.   
  
"Destiny, Destiny! It's your body, you don't want to beat her up in your body." Jessie kept yelling. ".......that would hurt......well not really, cuz your Bulma but...... well.....it's your body..."  
  
"Jessie's right. Wait till you get your body back, then kick her ass!" Alex yelled having Destiny calm down and Bulma look at the two angry.   
  
Destiny was breathing hard, angry and a little scared that she may not get her body back. "Look Bulma. Don't fuck with me. You're going to switch back, understand?"   
  
Bulma crossed her arms. "Says you. Ya know I could get use to this body." She said looking in the mirror on the wall. "I'm part sayain, strong, not bad looking, nothing a little plastic surgery couldn't fix. Hell, I know I could get use to it. I bet Vegeta could too, well he would if he didn't hate you so much..... oh well, I can fix that." She said looking over her shoulder at Destiny.   
  
Destiny let out a deep growl before walking over to Bulma and slamming her into the wall. "Don't try any thing..... I'm warning you. All you'll do is change him into something he's not."   
  
"Maybe that's a good thing. Besides what do you care, all you two do is argue. He's not Yamcha, but a little work and he won't be so bad looking. If he would just stop the whole I'm a worrier, a little hair cut and some suits...... oh yeah, I can see it knahh!" She yelled being hit bye Destiny.   
  
Destiny pulled back her fist, and stared at Bulma. Not even a mark on her face. ::Damn Bulma for being weak! I didn't even do shit to my body..... ok, maybe that was a good thing, but still!:: "Don't talk about him like he's one of your fucking dress up dolls...... and I don't care!! I just hate the idea of you changing people into people their not."   
  
Bulma looked up at her, her face not even tingling from Destiny's hit. "Well, are you done? You know Destiny. I bet I could kick your ass right now. Kinda like how Vegeta was going to down stares." She said smiling.   
  
Destiny took a step back and sent death glares towards her. She may be in Bulma's body, but that didn't matter, she would at lest try and beat the hell out of her. ::Great, I'll get my ass beat by myself.......Now I know my life's fucked up. 'Oh shut the hell up, she doesn't have the guts to do anything.':: Her other voice entered.   
  
Alex stepped in between the two. "Well, ya know what Bulma? You may be in Destiny's body, and can kick her ass now, but me and Destiny spar all the time, and you know what, you having all that lack of experience in fighting......I could kick your ass...........easy." She informed calmly to Bulma's, well Destiny's, face. .   
  
Bulma looked at Alex then at Destiny..... "Fine, we'll play bye Destiny's rules." She said looking away.   
  
"Ok, well.....umm..... Chichi and Gohan are suppose to come over for dinner.... That your suppose to make......." Jessie said pointing to Bulma. "Guess Destiny has to make it, ya better burn it.....and seeing that is almost 7:00 pm, ya might wanna get started." She said.  
  
Alex frowned. "Yeah, and ya better burn it like she said Destiny. They wont believe you're her unless the food sucks." She said having Bulma stomp out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey Chichi!" Destiny said opening the door to let her and Gohan in.   
  
"Hey Bulma....Where's Destiny?" Chichi asked looking into the kitchen.   
  
Destiny frowned. "Umm, she's around here somewhere.....hehehe.. um.... Hi Gohan!!." She said a bit to load. ::Oh Shit.... I'm so not going to be able to pull this off....'sure you can, just act all preppy':: Her other voice said, jumping in.   
  
Gohan looked up at Bulma who was making a weird face, and frowned. "Hey Bulma. .......You feeling ok?" He asked, a little bit of concern in his voice.   
  
"Oh! Hey, no, fine..... I'm fine." She said trying to calm down. She just wasn't use to the body, or the voice. ::Ok. Calm down. Calm down.... I can do this...Oh Goddess.... Forgive me Chichi. ::  
  
"So Chichi.........Still wearing the same old thing?" Destiny said in a bit of a rude voice, gesturing to ChiChi's dark purple dress. Destiny wished she never said it, but she had to be Bulma. She couldn't let any one know what happen. They would think she couldn't handle her powers and that she might hurt someone one day.   
  
ChiChi looked at Bulma and frowned before narrowing her eyes. "I'm not here to argue Bulma. I was invited for dinner and thought it would be nice to let Gohan see Dende and for me to see Destiny,...... At lest she has some type of manners towards others, unlike yourself."   
  
::Awwwwwww.......Goddess! Your so kick ass Chichi!:: Destiny thought inside her head, which was beginning to hurt. "Well...... Exuuuse me. You know, what?! Why don't you just fix your own dinner, screw fixing dinner for some old house wife." Destiny said turning her nose up in the way Bulma would.  
  
Chichi could feel the anger rising inside her. The blood pumping threw her vanes with fury, as her heart raced with hate. ::Old housewife! Old housewife!:: She thought as her kie began to rise.   
  
"I may be a house wife, but damnit I'm not old!!!! And at lest I am a wife! A good! NO! Great! Clean! Loving! Protecting! Wife! And a committed one too!" Her voice loud and angry, sounding as if she was waiting for the right moment to strike.   
  
Destiny took a step back. Ok. So Destiny was strong, but not right now, this was Bulma's body, not hers. Bulma was weak and this......well..... This was ChiChi. ::Fuck...:: She thought sadly. ::I switched bodies with Bulma, and now I'm going to get my ass kick bye ChiChi. Great, just great. ::   
  
" Committed! What, you saying I can't make a commitment!?"   
  
"Yeah! I am saying that! All you ever do is go around watching Vegeta! When your suppose to be with Yamcha! Yamcha's coming back, yet you still watch that...... monster out there!" ChiChi yelled as she pointed out side towards the gravity room. " I see you looking at him, when you think no one else notices, when you say you hate him. Honestly, Bulma. You really shouldn't be so trashy."   
  
"Trashy!" Destiny yelled. ::Way to go ChiChi! You tell Bulma... a me.... A Bulma..... a what every you tell her!:: She thought mentally. :: wait a sec...... Bulma watches Vegeta?!.....NO!.... I knew it. I knew Bulma had a thing for Vegeta when she invited him to stay at C.C. ::   
  
"Yeah, trashy.........Besides...." She said with a smirk. "Destiny would be better with Vegeta....... He may be a monster, but for some odd reason she see's something else."   
  
::Awwwwww....... I love you Chichi. Thanks for sticking up for me. :: "Destiny? Yeah right, and how do you know she even likes him? For all you know she hates his guts..... The way she puts him down all the time." Destiny said, putting her hands on her hips, as Bulma would do. :: Damn Bulma! You got big ass hips!:: Destiny thought mentally.   
  
ChiChi look at Bulma with narrowed eyebrows. "I see the way she looks at him..... The way she acts around him... She loves him...She just tries to hide it when he's near. And I honestly think they make a good couple, even though he's a monster." She said standing up strait. She was going to make sure Bulma didn't mess with Vegeta. She liked Destiny way too much to see her lose her crush to that woman.   
  
Destiny rolled her eyes as if she was annoyed, on the inside cheering Chichi on as she continued to stand up for her. "Yeah right."   
  
"Yes I am right.... Don't you think so Destiny?" She said turning to Destiny, (a/n: Who is really Bulma) who just walked in.   
  
Bulma looked up to see ChiChi fighting with Destiny.... Who was in HER body. "Right about what?" She said as if she was interested, which she wasn't. She was actually quiet annoyed, having to act like Destiny was driving her insane.   
  
ChiChi smirked. "That you and Vegeta would make a great couple."   
  
Bulma smiled. ::So, Destiny really doest like Vegeta...I knew it, she got way to jealous earlier in her room..... well.... Then I'll just help myself. Yamcha's not around any way. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. To the hell with it.....even if it is just to show Destiny, I'm better then her. :: "Oh yeah, I think we would make a great couple."   
  
Destiny narrowed her eyebrows. This was not going to go well..... "Please Destiny.... Like he would go out with you."  
  
"He would....." Bulma said with an evil smile....... A smile, Destiny would make when coming up with an evil plan.   
  
Clinching her fists she grinded her teeth together, almost wanting to scream. This wasn't happening. She wasn't going to let Bulma get to her, no she couldn't let that happen, and then Chichi would find out... No she didn't want any one to know how bad she messed up.   
  
"Hey guys..... What's up?" Alex asked as she walked in to the room, standing, with all the will she could muster, next to the real Bulma. "Hey Destiny, what's going on? Looks like a fight's ganna break out."   
  
"No. No fight. I was just going to go to the store......why don't you stay here and make sure ChiChi doesn't kill Bulma." Bulma said looking at Alex. ::Finally. I can leave ChiChi and let her yell at Destiny. Hahahaha Oh if only ChiChi knew she was fighting with her friend.....I can't believe Destiny thinks I'm going to let her get her body back. With power like this? There is no way I'm giving it up, now I got a great chance with Vegeta.:: She thought as she walked out the door.   
  
Alex stood there and looked at 'Bulma'. She knew Destiny was beating herself up about being mean to ChiChi. ::Might wanna break this up.:: "Wellllll.........hey ChiChi! How's it going?" She said changing what ever subject they were on before she came in."   
  
ChiChi smiled, "Nothing much, just ignoring the trash that seems to be in the room." She said walking out of the room with Alex.   
  
Destiny let out a loud breath..... "Ok, that wasn't fun at all...." She said hanging her head down. "And to top it all off, Bulma's up to something."   
  
"Bulma's up to what?" Jessie said as she took a seat at the table and pushed her green hair out of her eyes. "Want me to fallow her, I could do that. Yeah and me and Dende and Gohan ......and...... and..... Ok so we are the only ones, but yeah we could fallow her and be, all stealthy. Like Angel does on 'Buffy'. And..."   
  
"No, no, no,no." Destiny said fast, trying to stop the none stop-talking Jessie could do. "It's cool. I can handle her. So Jessie how do ya like living here?"   
  
"It's ok......so far. I can't wait to see Trunks....." She said her eye forming small hearts as she zoned out. "Do ya think he'll like me...." She asked to the air it's self.   
  
Destiny shook her head with a smile. "Of course he'll like you." :: Besides, that's my third goal on my 'Things to get done' list. Get you and Trunks together, with the help of Alex, of course. ::   
  
"Hey Jessie come on!" Gohan yelled snapping, both Destiny and Jessie out of their thoughts. "Come on. Dende's waiting outside, we're going to play a new game." He said before running back out the open door and into the darkness.   
  
Jessie jumped out of her seat and ran out the door with a fast 'later' to Destiny.   
  
Destiny stood there and looked down at her 'rent a body'. She didn't know how long she could take this. And now Bulma was up to something and Destiny didn't have a clue as to what.   
  
"Well..... If she wants to play hardball, she can. She may have gotten to Vegeta first but I'll show him just how fucked up she really is." Destiny said walking out of the room thinking of Vegeta and Bulma's little 'get together' in the gravity room.   
  
Anger growing with every thought. "First that night. Goddess, it was the first night here and they had to do it that soon, then earlier with him trying to choke me! Screw it......... I may love the guy, but I wont let him or HER put me down......... I'll die before that happens." Her last words promised to herself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dinner went as planed, every one ate and kept to them selves. Destiny doing her best to be Bulma and burn the food, as Alex kept ChiChi company. After dinner ChiChi took Gohan home, Vegeta went to bed as well as Jessie, Alex, and Destiny, and Bulma came in late from shopping. All in all, that night went on smoothly.........that is.... until tomorrow.................  
  
( Announcer: Will Destiny find a reversal spell in time before Bulma tries something. Will Vegeta always hate Destiny, and will Piccolo and Alex ever just stop with the arguing and make a move on each other. We'll find out. ON THE NEXT DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!! )   
  
( NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z!!!! Alex is trying to get Vegeta to let her train with him? And ChiChi trying to do some match making, while our dear young Destiny can't seem to find a reversal spell. And what's this!? Jessie is getting asked out on a date! Will she except? What about Trunks? We'll find out. ON THE NEXT DRAGON BALL Z!!!! )   
  
Announcer walks off stage grumbling. "I don't get paid enough for this. You know I get shot at for doing this!! People don't like suspense!!"   
  
Midnight grabs gun. * BANG!!! *   
  
"My leg!!!! Y...Y..You shot me!!!"   
  
"Ahh ya don't need it........Damn baby.....It's a fucken wooden leg!" Looks at readers. "Doesn't he just get on your nerves.. ....Hehehehehe" Runs off with little Goku in hand, while the announcer cries about his leg. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N: Sorry. I know. Took real long. But with the web site and a new baby in my family, things just aren't going to way I want them, but I'm working as fast as I can. Ok. Here is the next chapter. Please review, it's the only thing keeping me going.....really....it is.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Destiny slowly opened her eyes as the sun just started to kiss the city with its light. Groaning she sat up in her....no wait....Bulma's bed. "Oh yeah... I forgot......" She said sadly before stretching. She barely got any sleep last night with all the tossing and turning. She just couldn't get use to the body. Why should she, it wasn't meant for her.   
  
Getting up she walked over to the balcony, opening the doors she took a step out and looked down. Bulma's room was right next door to hers so she got a good look at the Gravity room. ::I keep telling myself not to care. Why can't I listen? 'Cuz you love him.' I do not.....not any more. 'You'll always love him.' No I won't! Shut up!:: She mentally yelled to herself.   
  
At the sound of the door opening Destiny turned around to see Alex. She couldn't help but smile. "Hey What's up?" She asked going to take a seat on the bed again.   
  
"Oh nothing" Alex lied taking a seat on the bed as well. "I thought I would just come by and see how you were doing. You know with the hole 'I'm in Bulma's scanky body' thing." She said with a small laugh.   
  
Destiny wrinkled her nose. "Not so good. But I'm going to do some work and see what I can find out on this spell. There has to be something I can do."   
  
Alex shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "Well if there is anything I can do, just give me a call ok."   
  
"Ok." She said with a smile. "So what are you doing today?" She asked getting up to brush Bulma's hair. ::No use in making me look over the bored ugly.::   
  
"Oh, well....I was going to spar with Piccolo, but he's being an ass. So I thought I would go spar with Vegeta." She said stopping as she got an evil look from Destiny. "A....Destiny. You ok?...."   
  
Destiny blink and smiled. "Every things ok." She lied. She hadn't told Alex about what she saw and didn't think she could. "Have fun."   
  
Alex smiled. "I will..... unless he kills me. Cuz that would hurt. It would really hurt. It's Vegeta. Oh.....I'm dead...I'm really, really dead....I gotta go." She said with a worried face as she left the room.   
  
Destiny smiled, as she then got dressed and walked down stares to get some breakfast.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jessie sat there in class. ::Another boring day. Why can't something exciding happen to me. All I wanted was to meet Trunks. Man! This sucks!.....Oh look a pencil....It's on the floor...and no one sees it. It doesn't be long to anyone, so I can have it:: She thought as she looked around. ::Yep, and no one's name is on it. Ohh I get a pencil! I get a pencil! Wait till I tell Alex!:: As she picked up the pencil the bell rang having all the kids pick up their books and leave to there next class.   
  
Becky looked over at Amy and smirked, before walking by and pushing off Jessie's books, Jessie's notes and work falling out all over the floor. "Oops. My bad." Becky said before laughing and walking out of the room; leaving a confused and sad Jessie behind.   
  
Picking up her books and papers as fast as she could she watched as they left the room. "Man, I'm going to be so late to my next class. What the hell did I do to them! Damn it....." She cursed under her breath. "I hate school. Just wait till I tell Alex! Yeah, she'll teach them! Just they wait.." She continued to say as she walked out.  
  
Walking out of the room she proceeded to make her way to her locker. Not noticing the school jock watching her as she moved, her jean shorts showing off her legs.   
  
Stevy looked her over and then back at her friends while licking his lips. "Oh I'm going to get me a piece of that." He said grinning, as he's friends started to laugh.   
  
"Yeah right. Fifty bucks says you can't get her bye tonight." One of his friends asked.   
  
"Your on!" Came his challenging reply.   
  
Jessie walked up to her locker and looked at Becky and Amy. "Can you please move. Your blocking my locker."   
  
Becky took a look at her and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said turning back to Amy and continued to talk.   
  
Looking at the two, Jessie asked again. "I said would you please move."   
  
"Look why don't you just run along, ok." Amy said move her hand as if shooing her away.   
  
"No, this is my locker. Please move."   
  
"No."   
  
"Look just fucking move, Damn it!" Jessie finally yelled loosing control.   
  
Becky took a step forward and dropping her books. "Look little girl. I own this school. Don't push me." She said looking her up and down in disgust, before pushing Jessie's books out of her hands.   
  
Jessie looked down at her books, there where now laying all over the ground. "You-"   
  
"Just leave her alone, Becky." Stevy said walking up to the three girls.   
  
Amy looked at him and frowned. "Why should we?"   
  
"Because I said to. Now back off." He said angry.   
  
Becky picked up her books and turned to Amy. "Lets get out of here. I don't know why he wants to hang out with a little miss nobody anyway." She said looking at Stevy and walking away; Amy following close behind.   
  
Jessie bent down and started to pick up her books, frowning at what just happened. ::Man I really hate school. I'm seriously going to tell Alex.::   
  
"Don't mind those two. They think they own every thing." Stevy said bending down to help her pick up her things.   
  
"Oh....Hehe..a Yeah. .....thanks. I mean for helping. Why did you help me. Not that it wasn't nice, cuz it was, but not many people like me and stuff, not that you should hate me, cuz you shouldn't, cuz I'm nice. But ............thank you." She said blushing just a bit as she picked up the last of her papers and stood.   
  
Stevy smiled. ::Oh this is going to be too easy.:: "It's cool. Hey, you wanna go out tonight?"   
  
Jessie's head shot up blushing. "With me." She squeaked. "Why. I mean. Yeah. I mean, No! I mean. Huh?" Her hand going up to her hair to push it in front and behind her ear over and over.   
  
Laughing Stevy grabbed her books and began to walk her to her next room. "So I'll pick you up around 8:00 tonight?"   
  
"A....Ok?....." She said as he handed her, her books and walked away. As he turned the corner she looked down at her books and up at the door of her class room. ".........what just happened?" She asked herself out loud. "Oh my god! I'm going on a date!...........Oh my god......" She said slowly entering her class room, as the last bell rang. "Aw damn it!"   
  
"Miss Jessie, I do not tolerate late people or cross language in the room."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Piccolo touched down in front of the Son's house planning to do some training with Gohan. As he walked up ChiChi met him at the door.   
  
"Oh no you don't. Gohan is studding. He will not be training today." ChiChi said holding the door open.   
  
Piccolo looked at ChiChi shocked. "He has to train today."   
  
"No he doesn't. He can train tomorrow. You go train with Alex." ChiChi said with a smirk. She just couldn't wait till Piccolo and Alex got together. ::They would make such a cute couple.:: She thought.   
  
Twitching his ear he looked at ChiChi angerly. "We aren't training with her any more. She's slowing us down." He said in a mater of fact way.   
  
Narrowing her eyes she crossed her arms with a smirk. "That's not what my Gohan told me. He said she was very good, and was keep you on your feet."   
  
"The boy talks to much." Piccolo said walking passed her and into the house. "Gohan, come on, we need to train." He called to his room.   
  
"Oh no you don't! You stay there and do your studies. And you, Piccolo." She said turning looking at him. "Have a set." She said smiling, as she turned to get a galss of water for him.   
  
"......what...." He asked bewildered. "You want me to stay and talk?"   
  
ChiChi smiled and sat a glass of water down in front of him as he slowly took a seat. "Of course. Now what do you really think of Alex."   
  
"What kind of question is that?!" Piccolo said standing up fast, a bit afraid and caught off guard.   
  
"Sit!" ChiChi yelled having the tall namick sit down again. "Now. Really. Do You like her? You know in that sparing kinda way."   
  
"ChiChi....I really don't want to talk about this." Piccolo said getting a bit uncomfortable. This was Goku's wife. The wife who scared him to death if he admitted it. He didn't know what would make her snap and didn't feel like testing it today.   
  
ChiChi moved around the house cleaning this and that. "Piccolo. That girl is strong. She's fast, smart, funny and cares. I like her. And she is the only Female namick alive. It would be a shame to pass up a chance like this."   
  
"A chance like what! I don't now what your talking about!" Piccolo said blushing as he stood and turned his back to her. "You need to get things strait woman."   
  
"Piccolo, I wasn't implying anything....unless you were?" ChiChi said with a smirk as she sat down. "Where you implying something.......something you would like to talk about?  
  
Piccolo started to look a bit uncomfortable, looking around the room as if to find a way out. ::Why am I acting like this. It's not like I'm hiding anything. It's Alex. She just another person to spar with, nothing else. So she's smells good and kinda ......pretty......beautiful when she turns into a namick.What! Stop it!!!! :: "I'm not implying anything. She's just another person to spar with. We may need her help in the future."  
  
"Uh huh." ChiChi said looking at him as if she could see the truth. "That's it?.....Just a sparing partner?"   
  
"....yes....I....I..I..I got to go." He said making a speedy exit.   
  
ChiChi watched as he practically ran out the door and smiled. "He likes her.......I wonder if she knows..." She said looking up in a thinking manner; the front door open from Piccolo retreat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Destiny threw the book at the wall in frustration. This wasn't going the way she wanted. She couldn't find any spell. She did three spells, none worked, she went threw almost every book she had, nothing. She was beginning to think this was going to be forever.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me!!!!" She yelled upwards. "Oh I get it, it's pay back for coming here huh?! Damn it! I didn't do anything wrong!" She yelled as she fell to the floor. Sitting there she picked up another book and began to read.   
  
"Man. I don't know how much longer I can stand this......I hope Alex is having a better time, Goddess knows I'm not........damn her. Damn her to hell.....well not really, but still!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Alex walked up to the gravity room and knocked, hopping that Vegeta wasn't in one of those moods. ::What am I thinking. He's always in one of those moods.::   
  
"What do you want!" Vegeta yelled as he opened the door. Angry that his training had been stopped.  
  
"Well, I was hopping that I could train with you today." Alex said looking down.   
  
Vegeta raised an eye brow, confused written all over his face. "Aren't you suppose to be training with the namick?" He asked walking back into the room.   
  
Alex took that as an ok and walked in behind him, closing the door behind her. "No...well yeah...but I told myself. Self. You need to get out and train with other people.....So here I am." She said looking around. ::Oh look at this. My first and last time I will every be in here.....Cuz this will be where I die!:: "So can I train with ya?" She asked trying not to show her hope so much.   
  
Vegeta looked at her, watching as she shock slightly under the intence gravity. "Humph. I guess you could. But don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're a woman. And keep your mouth shut." His voice hard.   
  
"Or else what. You'll try and kill me, or strangle me up against the wall?" She said looking at him with a bit of hate. Her hair changing colors as she turned into her namick form, her skin changing into the bright, but light soft green.   
  
Vegeta smirk. "Well that is an option. Your friend deserved it. You two need to know when to shut up, and stay out of things." He said taking a swing at her.   
  
Doing her best to stop it she frowned. "No, you need to know that life isn't all about you. Don't you give a shit about anyone!" She yelled throwing a kick.   
  
His muscles tensed and stopped her kick in mid air. "You weak girl. You're not ready to fight under this weight. And no. I don't care about anyone. Why should I?"   
  
"Because, if you don't, you will never know what if feels like to love someone! You will never have someone to carry on your royal name!" She yelled jumping over him and hitting him in the face.   
  
Vegeta recovered fastly and kicked her in the ribs before punching her having her fly back. "I don't love. I'm a worrier I don't have time for such none-since. And I don't need some weak pathetic human!"   
  
Alex hit the wall hard but jumped back up, sweat already falling down her face. "Then don't get with someone weak, or human. I'm sure there are other women out there who are strong!" She yelled firing a blast at him. ::I knowing one of them...Destiny....:: "Just don't get with Bulma." She said making a gagging noise.   
  
Vegeta stopped the blast no problem. "Hah! Why would I get with that blue haired bitch." He said amused. "Look at you, your already sweating and we haven't even started." He then threw his own blast her way.   
  
Blocking the blast she ran at him and set a sidekick to his face. "Women don't sweat. We glison!" She said as he dogged it; stepping back. "And I'm just saying. Bulma is a big slut."   
  
"I already knew that. Besides. There are no women I would see myself with. The whole lot of you over react with every thing." He said as lunged at her.   
  
Watching every move he made Alex continued. " So find someone you are compatible with. Every guy should have someone who will always stand by there side. And you are a prince, shouldn't you have a princess?" She asked with a smirk.   
  
"I'm not worried about that at the moment. I will find my queen when I'm good and ready!" He yelled. "Why on earth are we talking about this!" He yelled. "This is the most idiotic conversation I have ever had."   
  
"I'm just asking what kinda girl you would choose as your mate." She yelled before getting hit in the face.   
  
"Mate? That deep huh. Humph if it will make you shut up!" He said watching as she got up.   
  
Smirking she nodded as she then ran at him.   
  
Stopping each of her hits he began. "She should be strong, smart, wise, powerful, loyal. Also respective, proud, slick, fast, beautiful.....and worthy. That is what it takes to be my queen. In other words perfect. There for she does not exist and I don't have to worry about it at the moment." He's words leaving no argument as he kicked her in the ribs.   
  
"Ahh!..."She yelled being thrown side way into the wall yet again. ".......you....are going to try a lot .....hard to stop...me....it will take more then just a ....lit..little kid to the side to do it....." She said trying to pick herself up.   
  
Smirking, Vegeta hit her in the face, having her fall back wards. "Will that do it?" He asked amused.   
  
"......yeah.....that will do it." She said lying there.   
  
"I told you I would not show any mercy." He said standing over her. "Now get up."   
  
"Fuck....you." She said before kicking his feet out from under him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Bulma looked down at the lady and frowned. "You idiot! You doing it wrong! I wanted pink polish! Not blue! Get it right!" She yelled pulling her hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. I thought you said blue...." The young girl apologized getting up to get the right color. As she came back with the pink polish Bulma slowly laid her hand back down.   
  
"Geez.....Why can't anything go right. I'm stuck in this body, not that it's a bad body, a girl could get use to the strength but still! Then I go shopping and none of the guys recognize me, or the store clerks, so I can't get what I put on hold and then! Then this stupid girl can't even give a proper manicure! For crying out loud! Can't a girl get a break!?" She continued to rant, as the girl rolled her eyes in annoyance.   
  
"God! That hurts!" She yelled as the girl held her hand just a bit to tight, the girl forming a small evil smile.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Fuck it! To the hell with it! I'm going out and relax......ok, relaxing is the best I can in this body." Destiny said getting up to put some good yet decent clothes on.   
  
It had been two hours since she was pleading for the Goddess for help and throwing books at the wall. She couldn't take it. She had to get out of the house, away from every one who knew her.... well Bulma since it is her body. She figured a nice quiet bar where she could a drink or two and just listen to the music. Yep that would be nice.   
  
So here she was putting some jeans and a nice black shirt on. "Ok, Alex and Jessie can't blame me for running away to let go of a little stress. Besides, I work better when I'm not working at all." She said walking out the bedroom door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As she made her way down stairs and out the back door , but she was stopped by a sweaty and shirtless Vegeta half way to across the yard.  
  
"Hi....Vegeta.....I'm going out so if you need something-"   
  
"Fix the gravity room." He said simply.   
  
"What!....I mean. Huh? Now? I'm ....kinda ....in a rush..." She said in a panic. :: I can't fix that thing, I probably couldn't even turn it on for that matter!....... 'Oh of course you can, just try.':: Her other voice echoed. :: Stop with the echoing! It's annoying! And try! Try! I've never been in there! 'Oh stop winning'....::   
  
"Yes now. I was training with that woman Alex and one of our kie blasts hit the main controls. Now hurry up. I haven't got all day." Vegeta said turning and walking back to the gravity room.   
  
Destiny looked down at the grass and said a silent pray to the Goddess for help.......she knew she wasn't going to get it though, but worth the try.   
  
Entering the gravity room she took a deep breath. "So.... You and Alex trained. So where is she.......Ya didn't kill her did ya?" She said trying to be as annoying as she could with out showing the little bit of worry that was just begging to get out.   
  
"No I didn't kill her, though I wish I did. No, she went to her room to heal. The weak half breed namick......Why do you care..." He said not really asking a question as he waited for Bulma to fix the problem.  
  
"I don't! In fact, I hate her." She said walking as gracefully as she could to the main controls. "So....um....yeah, no problem....this will be easy." She said looking around in confusion. :: Great, just great. How am I suppose to pull this one off. Man.... No wonder he gets with Bulma, she's the one who knows how to do this.....the computer smart ass.:: She thought as a tear dropped from her eye, just to have her bite the rest back. ::Goddess you so weak, when it comes to him!::   
  
"Well..... what's wrong? Why haven't you did anything yet?" Vegeta asked, his frustration rising.   
  
"Just hold on. I am the one who fixes ....these... kinds of things.. so, back off. With out me your training would stop. Face it you need me." She said as snotty as she could. ::'Ah, getting smart now are we, going to fined out if he really does like Bulma?' ......Shut up.:: She snapped at her voice.   
  
Vegeta snarled. "I need no one, woman. I am above you as well as others. You will do good to keep to your self and show less of you ignorance to others."   
  
"Above?.......Whatever. And I'm not stupid mister 'I use to be a prince'. You know you just using mean words to hide up those real feelings of yours." Destiny said smiling, since her back was turned, "Admit it Vegeta. You not only need me, you want me." Destiny said, as sexy as she could while turning around and leaning against the controls.   
Vegeta stopped completely stunned. ::Did she just say that............:: He thought, before bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Y.y...y...you think ...I.I...I want YOU." He said laughing. "You are a nit wit......Like I would really go beneath my leave to mate with a inferior woman like you." He said stopping his laughter and putting on a smirk.   
  
Destiny looked at him wide eyed. ::I just got put down by Vegeta......I mean Bulma did......What the fuck! Alright! He doesn't like her.........yet......::   
  
Destiny stuck her nose up like Bulma would and crossed her arms. "Beneath your level? What level? Your level died along with your planet." She said earning a growl in return. "What you think you could do better then me. I'm the only one around here that would put up with you......hell I'm the only one you would have a chance with." She said putting on a satisfied smirk on. "So there. You will probably be alone for the rest of you rude life. You know it's true. Ha, Destiny, who is even half sayain wouldn't be with you. That's funny if you ask me, your own kind rejecting you, even if she is only half, the last female sayain too. Guess all that sayain blood is just going to be dust in the wind." Destiny said closing her eyes in satisfaction. ::Come on Vegeta. Give me some kind of sign that, that's not true. Tell me you don't care for her in any way......:: She silently pleaded.   
  
Anger started to rise in Vegeta like a fire, as he walked up to her slowly. ::How dare she....to talk of nothing she know.... To not only put me down, but talk of my home planet like it was nothing!::  
  
Destiny, not having her eyes open, didn't even know it till she felt the hard hit across her face, sending her falling to the side.   
  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma, no expression on his face. "Get out.....now...." His voice hard.   
  
Destiny held her hand to her cheek, which was now a dark red. ::He......He....hit me...:: Was all she could think as she looked up at him, eyes wide. At the sound of his hard voice she slowly got to her feet and ran out the gravity room in to her car.   
  
Sitting there she became silent. :: He hit me.... Well Bulma...so he can't have any feelings for her....right....Of course not....But he only hit me hard enough to leave a mark........'So? He does need some one to build shit for him, seeing that you couldn't build a stick house if your life depended on it.....hello?.....' ......Would you shut up.....::   
  
"Man, being Bulma sucks. Why am I the only one getting hit?!......:: Cuz you start it!:: Shut up! I know I do, but just to fined shit out!....I need a drink....." She sadly said as she started the car up, and headed to the nearest bar. :: 'You know drinking is not the answer.' I know, but it will numb my face from the pain in it.::   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Alex lied there in bed as her body ached. "Ahh....pain...really, really bad pain...." She cried as the phone rang. "Go away!" She yelled at the phone before picking it up.   
  
"Hello....", Her voice low.   
  
"Alex? Is that you? It's me ChiChi."   
  
"Hi ChiChi.... Can I help you, Destiny can't come to the phone right now, but if you'll just leave a message after the beep.....Beep...............::   
  
".......Uh....Alex?" ChiChi's voice confused.  
  
"Huh....yeah I'm here. What do ya need."   
  
"I was hoping I could talk to you."   
  
"Oh...Ok. What's up?"   
  
"Well I just wanted to call and see how things with you and Piccolo are going. You know the sparing and maybe.....other things." ChiChi hinted.   
  
"Uh....Sparing....other things?....Um... ok.... Well...yeah, no..I mean. Uh.... You know, I really got to go..... yeah... Uh....... A shower. Yeah, must take shower.... Don't wanna smell... I mean..... uh.... Bye!" She rushed as she hung up the phone.  
  
Chichi smiled as she hung the phone up. "Hmmm.....This is going to be so hard. Now lets see, how to get those to together........"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jessie slowly walked into her how with a sigh. ".....I have a date....hmm....What should I wear....I could ask Alex..." She said as she made her way up stares.   
  
"Alex!!!" Jessie yelled, entering her room  
  
Alex rolled over in bed with a moan and looked at her. "Jessie... pain...Shhh..."   
  
Jessie covered her mouth and smiled. "Sorry. I...never mined. You trained to hard. I leave you alone. Umm it the evening, but I guess I wont see you for the rest of the day, so.....Night!" She yelled closing the door as Alex moan again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Vegeta walked in to the kitchen to get something to eat, angry about what happened earlier. He wanted to ring that woman's neck. Wanted to make her wish she never said what she had.   
  
Grabbing a plate of already made sandwiches, that Mrs. Briefs always has made, he took the last soda and sat at the table. The gravity room staying broken until tomorrow, he didn't know what he was going to do to keep from becoming bored.   
  
"Oh. Hi Vegtea. Have you seen Des.... I mean Bulma. I really need to talk to her." Jessie asked as she entered the kitchen.   
  
Vegeta looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Humph......The woman left. Now leave." He ordered.   
  
Jessie shifted a bit. "But I'm hungry........Can I have a sandwich?....Please." She asked looked at him with big sparkled eyes.   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her childish act. "Take what you want." He said sitting back so she could take one.   
  
Jessie smile and grabbed a plate, placing four sandwiches on it, having Vegeta's eyes go wide.   
  
"Damn it brat. I say you could have one, not all of them." Vegeta said as he looked down at the plate Jessie had.   
  
Swallowing the bite Jessie took from the first sandwich, she looked down at the others. "But I didn't take all of them. There or six left...... And....And you said I could take what I want." She said innocently.   
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at her. "You knew what I meant. Damn female speashies. You take, do, and say what every you please, with out so much of any consideration. And they say us sayains were bad." He spoke mostly to him self.   
  
Jessie looked at him like a little child confused as she chewed on a bit of her sandwich. Swallowing she then took another bit and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, almost putting her elbow in on her plate. "Why are you always so grumpy?"   
  
Her innocent question shocking the prince, "I'm not grumpy, I'm annoyed. Annoyed by all you humans." He said before taking a drink. "I don't suppose you can cook." He more then stated then asked, having Jessie shook her head no. "Hmm.... Didn't think so." He said getting up and going to the frig to grab something else to eat, his plate already empty of food.   
  
Jessie sat then waiting to see what he would find, her eyes lighting up as he brought out a big cake. "mmmmmm...."   
  
Vegeta eyed her as he sat it down in front of him as he took his seat. Rolling his eyes at her look he shook his head. "I suppose you want a piece as well?" he asked as she nodded her head fast. "Fine." Getting up he grabbed a knife and sliced the cake in half, then took half of it and sat it on her plate. "There... It's not like you could eat all of it though." He said before looking at her.   
  
"What in the world!" He yelled as he saw Jessie grab a fork and eat the cake like she hadn't eaten at all. "You just ate a plate of sandwiches and you're almost finish with that!" He yelled having her look up at him. She was so tinny, yet she could eat like that!  
  
Jessie swallowed and licked her lips. "Mmmm.... Oh heheh. Yeah, I like food." She said simply before going back to eating the rest of her cake.   
  
(Truth be told, in real life, this girl can eat! And she is tinny!)  
  
Vegeta's eyes were so wide in disbelief of what was going on. "You....You're like a sayain....How can a human eat so much..." He asked out loud, more to himself.   
  
Taking his seat again he began to eat his half, not wanting Jessie to ask for seconds. As he ate he saw as Jessie stopped, leaving half of what she had left. "I knew you couldn't eat all of it." He said with a smirk.   
  
"Huh. Yeah I can. I just wanted to add to it." Jessie said getting up and going to the freezer.   
  
"What? Add to it.... You mean you are going to finish it?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"Of course. Oh here you can have some too. You'll like it." She said getting a spoon and placing three scoops of ice cream on top of his cake. "Mmmm.... It's really good." She said before doing the same to hers. "Oh! Almost forgot the chocolate syrup." She replied before grapping it and pouring it on her and Vegeta's cake. "There. Dig in."   
  
Vegeta looked at his cake and smirked. "I don't care how you eat all of this, as long as you keep surprising me with more ideas like this." He said before he began to eat.   
  
"Hehehe. So does that mean you don't hate me like everyone else?" Jessie asked.   
  
"No... I still hate you, but I think I can tolerate you more than the others. And you're still a brat." He replied, before taking a bit.   
  
Jessie smiled. "That will work...." She said as the two ate.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Four hours later:   
  
"Wow. You really destroyed that planet like that. That's so cool. And all by your self.... And you were only six or seven!" Jessie almost yelled in shock and in amusement.   
  
Nodding his head, Vegeta smirked. "That is what I was trained for."   
  
"But you were so young. So... little." Her voice full of shock.   
  
"Size and age has no matter in this. I am of royal blood, stronger then others at that age and superior to them." His voice showing his pride.   
  
"Wwwoooowww.... So did ya have a mother?" Jessie asked, curious as a kitten.   
  
Vegeta looked at her, a bit surprised that someone had finally asked that. "Of course I did, how did you think I was born. I didn't come from some test tub, brat." He said annoyed, but wasn't.  
  
"I know, but... well, what was she like? I bet she was pretty." Jessie eyes going into a dream like state as she imagined what Vegeta's mother looked like.   
  
Vegeta smirked. For some odd reason this one didn't get on his nerves like the others. He hated kids, but she wasn't as idiotic.... Just.... Innocent. "Yes she was, she was very beautiful. Worthy of being queen."   
  
"So why don't you talk about her?"   
  
There, there was that innocents again. If someone else had asked he would have told them to mined their damn business, but not this brat. "She died when I was five, killed in battle like a true sayain...... a true member of the royal family." He said remembering the day when they came and told him.   
  
Jessie saw his far away looked and let a set of fresh tears roll slowly down her face.   
  
As Vegeta looked at Jessie he saw that she was crying, having him narrowed his eyes. "What on earth are you crying for?!"   
  
Jessie wiped her eyes and sadly smiled. "I always cry when someone I like dies. And you were only five. You never really got to know her. I'm sure she is proud of how strong you've become." She said before forming a real smile, as the tears still fell.   
  
Vegeta looked at her for a moment. "Perhaps. Now stop with that pointless crying of yours. Damn human emotions."   
  
Jessie smiled. "You say it like sayains don't have any." Her tears drying on her skin as she forgot about the last subject.   
  
Leaning back in his chair, Vegeta smiled. "No we don't. They are of no use on the battle field, there for we are raised with out them."   
  
Jessie looked up in a thoughtful way. "But then that means you guys wouldn't be able to love or feel. But your dad loved you..... And I'm sure your dad loved your mom....right?"   
  
Shocked..... again. What was he suppose to say. He knew his father loved his mother. He saw the way they were around each other, Possessive, as well as protective, always by the other ones side. He couldn't say it wasn't true.  
  
"And if its true that sayains don't.... well how are you going to have any hare to your blood line? I mean, you do want the royal blood line to continue right. And a your hare should be born of love between the two parents right?..... I mean to keep it all sacred and stuff. I'm so confused. Or maybe it doesn't work that why...... but what if it does......"   
  
Vegeta looked at Jessie just as confused. The same questions running threw his head. It seemed that was happening a lot today. First Alex, then Bulma, and now this brat. "You think to much brat. Besides, it's getting late, don't you have a bed time or something."   
  
Jessie slowly brought her hand up and smacked her face before whipping around to look at the clock. "7:55!!!!! I'm late!!!" She screamed having Vegeta raise an eyebrow.   
  
"Late? For what exactly." His curiosity showing slightly.   
  
Laughing as a blush crept into her face she played with her hands. "I ...well I got a date. He's going to be here at 8:00 and I'm running late. A do you think you can get him to wait for me while I get dressed?"   
  
"Humph. I have better things to do then wait for some boy to come by." Vegeta said standing up.   
  
Running over to him she grabbed him by the arm and looked up at him with big eyes. "Pleasssssssse. I'll bring you back food after the date. Pleassssee Vegeta."   
  
Rolling his eyes he nodded. "Fine. But don't stay out too late, I'd like to eat before dawn."   
  
"Hehehe. Thanks Vegeta." She exclaimed as she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek before turning and running up the stares, leaving a stunned Vegeta behind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
8:10 o'clock:   
  
Hearing the three nocks at the door, Vegeta growled slightly before getting up and swinging the door open.   
  
"Hi! Is-"   
  
"You're late." Vegeta said hard. ::Ah! What do I care! She's not my brat!:: Vegeta thought angrily.   
  
"A.... ok...is Jessie here..... she does live here right?" Stevy asked a bit traumatized by Vegeta.   
  
"She's not ready. You can either stay out there or get your ass in here and wait. Your choice." He said turning and walking back to the table, leaving the door open.   
  
Stevy took a look around in side before walking in and closing the door behind him. Looking at Vegeta he smirked. ::Time to get in good with the father.:: So he thought.  
  
"So you must be Jessie's father. You must be proud of her. She's very smart, and beautiful. She must get it from you and your wife." He said trying to kiss as much ass as possible.   
  
Smirking, Vegeta was about to tell the boy he wasn't the brat's father, but thought it better. Jessie was way to innocent and he didn't think she would realize it if this boy was crossing the lines. And from the look of this boy, he wasn't one to sweep her off her feet. ::Lets see if the boy has any fear in him.::   
  
"So you're taking my little girl out?" Vegeta frowned, smirking inside at the title he gave Jessie.   
  
"Uh yeah. I hope you don't mined." Stevy asked a bit afraid of Vegeta's size.   
  
"And where will you be taking her?" Vegeta asked leaning over the table towards him.   
  
"Uh.... Well.... I figured we'd go get a bite to eat and then go see a movie." His voice trying to stay as smooth as possible.   
  
"Oh really, I think it more wise to come back here and watch a movie. Don't want my baby girl out to late. Right?" Vegeta said with a smirk forming.   
  
"Uhhh. No. Of course not. A movie here, that sounds just about right." Stevy answered in a rush.   
  
"Good." :: How is this boy suppose to even protector her if the time came to it. The male is suppose to be strong enough to keep their mate from danger. And this one seems weak.... Too weak.:: It was agitating.  
  
"Oh hi! You're here." Jessie's excitement as nervousness radiated off of her as she entered the room, having Stevy stand up.   
  
"Yeah. I was just talking to your father." He was so happy she finally came down, he didn't like her father one bit.   
  
"My dad?..... Oh hehehe. That no-"   
  
"Yes, I was just putting down some rules." Vegeta said cutting off Jessie as he stood up. "Just making sure my little girl is in good care." He said looking at Jessie.   
  
She couldn't believe it. Did Vegeta just pretended to be her father. The thought made her laugh. He was probably trying to scare Stevy, this was Vegeta after all. "Oh. Hehehe. Yeah. Rules... Gotta have those rules. Make sure daddies baby girl is going to be safe and stuff. Cuz safe is good. And.. stuff." She laughed as she ran up to Vegeta and gave him a hug, Vegeta a bit uncomfortable.   
  
"Uh.... Yeah.... Ready to go?" Stevy asked a bit confused.   
  
"Yeah..... Bye daddyyyyyy." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out the back door.   
  
Vegeta sneered at the door and rubbed at his cheek. "Brat. I was just trying to scare the boy. Damn females." He growled before going up to his room to take a shower.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jessie sat in the car, a bit shaky as how the date was going to go. :: Um.... ok... I'm in a car..... In a car with a boy..... a cute boy, but still a boy I don't know that well..... What if I do some thing stupid and he leaves me in the middle of no where? What if he likes me? What if he wasn't to kiss me? What if he does kiss me? What if my breath smells yucky? Ahhhh! I wanna go home! Help!::   
  
Stevy drove silently at first before looking over at her and smiling softly as she looked at him. Seeing her blush slightly he smirked. "So.... Your dad seems pretty protective of you." He comment making her laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" He asked confused.   
  
"Oh nothing. Yeah. Daddy, is really protective a lot. Don't do this, don't do that, your going to get hurt. I care about you so don't do any thing stupid. Yeah. Real protective." Jessie continued to lie, making Vegeta seem like a father she never had, and always wanted.   
  
"Well who could blame him for it. A lovely girl like your self probably has a whole lot of guys fallowing you around. Wouldn't want any of them to take advantage of you." He assured as he placed one hand on top of hers, having her face turn as red as an apple.   
  
"Heheh...... yeah.... Wouldn't want that. Oh look were here!" She practicly yelled as he pulled into the drive way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Two hours later:   
  
Opening the door Jessie stepped aside for Stevy to come in. "Um.... Let me take this food up to Ve......Um.... my dad, and I'll be right back to watch the movie with ya." Jessie said as she left, leaving Stevy in the living room.   
  
Taking a look around he sighed. "Great, I'm suppose to sleep with her tonight and I'm here at her house with her dad right up stares. Geezzzz.......Ok Stevy man. You can do this. I just got to be slick and smooth, and I'll win that bet. I'll have her under me so fast she wont know what happened." He told himself eyeing the pictures on the wall. "That's weird, if she lives here, why aren't there any pictures of her or her father?"   
  
"oh... um. that's cuz... well..... I'm camera shy. Yeah! My dad too. And we don't take pictures that much. Yeah." Jessie said as she entered the room.   
  
"Oh hey, your back. So did you give the food to your dad, or was he asleep." He asked, praying for the last to be right.   
  
"Yeah, I gave it to him, he'll probably eat then go to bed." She said taking a seat and looking at him.   
  
"Oh..... Um so where we going to watch it?"   
  
Jessie looked at him confused and pointed to the TV by the wall.   
  
"Oh... ha. Yeah. Stupid me. Um but don't you have a TV in your room or some thing. You know, don't want to wake any one up." Stevy asked grabbing her hand and looking at her.   
  
Swallowing hard Jessie pulled her arm away and smiled nervously. "My room, as in, alone, together, no one else. Y...Yeah... sure.....Why not." She said slowly turning around and making her way up the stares, Stevy fallowing close behind.   
  
Smirking from behind he watched as she moved. ::Oh yeah. Got her.::   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Finishing the last burger Jessie had giving him, Vegeta lend back in bed and drank his coke. Stopping suddenly, he rows an eyebrow, as he sensed Jessie and Stevy's kie. ::There coming up stares?......To her room. Why is it that I highly doubt it was her idea. Humph, so the little punk thinks he's going to get lucky. Isn't he in for a rude awakening? The brat is to innocent and young hearted to give it up so easily.:: He thought looking at his door.   
  
::This boy doesn't even have any brains.:: He thought. ::He knows her so called father is right here and yet he would be so disrespect as to try and take her in this very house. He would be killed on Planet Vegeta for such insolence.:: Fire burning now, Vegeta prided him self in a lot of things, and hated such things like this. Taking a woman in her father's home was wrong.... more importantly, forcing yourself on a woman was so low it sickened even him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sitting down on the bed, Stevy looked up at Jessie. "Aren't you going to sit down?" He asked trying to sound sweet.   
  
"Um... sit... next to you... yeah... sure.... Why not....:: help!::" Came her reply as she took a seat next to him after popping in the video. "Yeah... this is ok. So have you... seen this movie... I hear its pretty good." She said trying to make her feel a bit more comfortable, and failing miserably.   
  
"Hey, calm down. You look tensed. Hey I got an idea, how bout I rub your shoulders." He said moving behind her and placing his hands on her.   
  
"Uh.... No, no, no, no. I'm fine. No big. No shoulder rubbing of any kind. I'm fine, really." She said turning slightly.   
  
"No kidding. Very fine." He said leaning down and kissing her.   
  
As his lips touched hers she just about jumped out of her skin. "Ahh! Hey! Whats up with all that?!" She yelled getting up and looking at him.   
  
Stevy narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I kissed you. Is that bad?" He said getting up to move in front of her. "You know, I've been dieing to do that all night, but every time I even touch you a bit you freak out and make up some excuse to move from me. I'm beginning to think you don't like me." He said trapping her in a corner.   
  
It was true, the whole night Jessie did nothing but ignore him and avoided his touch. Irritating him be on belief.   
  
"No I don't. I'm just. Not use to all of this. Yeah, that's all. You know we should go down stares and watch the movie. My dad might suspect some thing." Jessie said looking at him with a ting of fear.   
  
Stevy rolled his eyes. "You said it your self, he's probably asleep right by now. And there is nothing to suspect.... That is, unless you there to be." He replied moving his hand up her side slowly.   
  
"Stop that, Stevy. I want to go down stares. In fact. I think you should leave." Jessie said slapping his hand away, and going to move around him.   
  
Grabbing her arm he pulled her back and pushed her against the wall pinning her in. "Come one. Just a kiss.... I promise. Then I'll leave." He said, his lie showing completely threw as he lend in.   
  
Right before his lips touched hers, Stevy felt him self being grabbed and thrown into the wall across the room.   
  
"Ah.... What the-" He yelled looking up and seeing Vegeta standing in front of Jessie with a look of anger. "Uh.. sir. I can explain. Really. You see-"   
  
"Save you excuses, and get out before I rip off that brainless head of yours!" Vegeta yelled taking a step forward. "I'm warning you....boy."   
  
Stevy narrowed his eyes and looked at Jessie. "Fine. See you in school Jessie." He said walking out the room, and then proceeded to run down stares and to his car.   
  
Turning around Vegeta looked down at Jessie who had put a death grip around his waste. "You can let go you know." He stated, not looking as irritated as he thought he would.   
  
"I know... but..... thank you! I mean, if you hadn't come in......" Jessie said letting it linger in the air as she broke out crying, tightening her grip.   
  
Looking at the ceiling in frustration he then tried to pull Jessie off of him. "God damn it brat. Let go! He wouldn't have did any thing. Alex is right next door, I'm sure she would have heard you! Now let go!"   
  
"Nooooooooo!!!! You saved me. ......Wait you saved me?!.................why?" She asked letting go of him and looking up with a look that was cuter then a puppy.   
  
"I... I...What! I did no such thing! I...... I just didn't like the idiot!" He yelled down at her.   
  
Jessie looked up sad for a second, but then smiled. "Man, Vegeta. You don't have to lie." She said hugging him.   
  
"WH..What! I'm not lying. I hat you too! Damn it, I should kill you right now. Now let go of me!" He shouted as he continued to shove her away, but failing. ::That brat is like glue!!::   
  
"You liar. First you talk to me for more then three hours and then you rescue me! You do care! But now I have to go to sleep, so out you go." She said letting go of him and pushing him out of the room. Getting him out side she jumped up, kissed him on the cheek and turn to go back to her room. Leaving a baffled Vegeta. "Night 'daddy.'" She said before closing her door and laughing.   
  
".............................What! I am not your father, brat! Don't ever address me as such ever again!.... Do you hear me!" He yelled at her door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
At the bar:  
  
"Don't you ever lay another hand on me ever again!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled hitting the man on the head with a beer bottle. "You little fucking bastared! I should kick you ass for that!!!!!" She yelled before walking out the exit doors.   
  
"That's.... just bout what ...........What?..... Oh yeah. That's just ... about it.........." She slurred, as she sat down on the side walk and looked up to the night sky.   
  
It was getting pretty cold, and Destiny had a bit to many to drink. So the good thing was she was to numb to feel it. So freezing to death was out of the question.   
  
As she sat there she looked down at a puddle of water and screamed as she saw her reflections. "AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!..........oh.... its you. What the hell you doing here!?......"She said forgetting she was in Bulma's body for a split second. "Oh... yeah....I hate you. It's cuz of you that..... that.. every one was hitting on my,....me, yeah me tonight...... Damnit doesn't any one not... know you!" She yelled as she kicked at the puddle.   
  
"I'm going home....." She said sadly as she stood up on wobbly legs and began to walk home. Goddess knew she wasn't stupid enough to drive. "Fuck it! Taxi!!!!!!" She yelled having a near bye taxi stop in front of her.   
  
"Hey doll! Haven't seen you in a while. My place or yours." The man asked laughing, as Destiny opened the door to the car.   
  
"Ah!!!! I hate you. And I hate you. And I hate every one in this god damn forsaken world!!!" She yelled slamming the door and walking away. "Can't I even have one night alone!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Walking into the dark house, Bulma turned on the light and went to the kitchen. "Hm..... Where's my coke?....... There was only one left, and I know I put my name on it." She said angrily. "I bet that little brat got it." She told herself.   
  
(Damn, why does every one call her a brat! That's so rude! 'your writing it stupid' Shut up!)  
  
Standing up she closed the frig door and turned off the light, before walking up stares and towards her room. Walking to her room she stopped with a frustrating sigh and remembered her room was now Destiny's. Turning around she went to the room, dropped all her shopping bags on the floor and smirked as she saw the small pink one.   
  
"We'll see exactly who has the moves to get his head to turn." She said flipping her long hair and grabbing the bag.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Lying in bed Vegeta turned his head slightly as he heard the door open. "What? Get out. Now." His voice demanding at whom ever it was who entered.   
  
"Just came to tuck you in." Bulma replied in a sexy voice.   
  
Hearing that voice he turned his head and sat up, to see Destiny in a see threw nightgown. "Destiny? What the hell woman! Get out of my room! Are you mad!" He yelled.  
  
Walking towards him she moved her hips side to side and put a hand threw her hair, smirking. "How bout a kiss good night?" She asked in an innocent voice, as she sat in his lap, one of her legs on either side.   
  
Putting her hands on his shoulders she lend in to kiss him, but was shoved off having her land on her ass. "Wh.. What the hell was that for!" She yelled getting up and on her feet.   
  
"What the hell is it with all you women!!! Get out of my room!!!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the hall. "You ever come and try some thing like that again, I'll blast you with out a second thought! Got it. You're becoming just as air headed as that blue haired harpy!" He yelled before going back into his room.   
  
"What is it with them!" He began to rant, in the safety of his room. "Are they all in permanent heat, or did I come here during matting season!!! Son of a bitch! I might as well call it rape! Every time I turn around, some one is trying to jump me!" He shouted. "Damn sex driven women!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Out in the hall:   
  
Bulma sat there on the ground, where Vegeta had thrown her, in shock. "Do not just tell me "I" was turn down!"   
  
"You just got turned the fuck down!" Jessie laughed from across the hall. "Hehehe. You don't really think your going to get to him first did ya?" She laughed.   
  
"Bite me brat." She said getting up and walking back to her room as she rubbed her butt.   
  
  
A/N: Hey I got this chapter finished! Yay to me! So drop me a review and tell me if it sucked or not lol. Oh and I got a lot of kick ass stuff on my web site. Like a new message board, and chat room. You should go check it out! Got any fan art email me, I could use it!   
  
----------- Web site. Go now! 


End file.
